


Свинки, снукер и «Моссад»

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Adventures, Competition, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Single work, Spies & Secret Agents, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, guinea pigs, they want to be anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: О терниях на пути к славе, о том, почему тяжело быть основателем первого снукерного форума в городе, и о том, чем полезны морские свинки в хозяйстве
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Свинки, снукер и «Моссад»

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Матчасть по курьерским доставкам сознательно искажена и подогнана под цели автора :)  
> 2) Если вам кажется, то вам не кажется :)

«Твиттер» Евроспорта сделал перепост ролика Ронни О'Салливана.  
Вдохновенный О’Салливан одной рукой держал черную туфлю, разинувшую наполовину оторванную подошву, и жестикулировал другой, рассказывая о приключившейся беде.  
— Но в этот раз мне не придется просить у вас помощи, — Ронни отставил туфель на бортик стола, — Мои новые друзья, фирма «Бейер и сыновья», вышлют мне к следующему турниру новую пару. Их обувь устроит даже WorldSnooker!

***

Видео было откровенно рекламным, однако правила Всемирной Снукерной Ассоциации не запрещали рекламировать спонсоров в «Твиттере», поэтому вместо возмущения большинство читателей испытали лишь легкую неловкость. Двадцать первый век воспитал толерантность даже в людях, чтящих традиции джентльменского спорта.  
Виктор Петтиш-Гринсуорд к их числу не относился. Не в том смысле, что он не чтил джентльменские традиции снукера, конечно. Этот исключительный юноша, с детства выделявшийся своей фамилией, чувствовал немалое воодушевление вовсе по другой причине.  
Однако прежде чем перейти к ней, давайте сначала поближе познакомимся с нашим героем.  
Жизнь необыкновенных людей всегда полна горестей. (Слово «горести» Петтишу-Гринсуорду хотелось выговаривать как Фассбендер из «Джен Эйр»: «У каждого есть история горестей», — но голос никак не приобретал нужную глубину). История горестей Петтиша-Гринсуорда заключалась в том, что он был фанатом. Или нет, правильнее «преданным болельщиком» — так благороднее звучало. Или, еще правильнее –«болельщиком-основателем первого снукерного форума в их городе», о чем он с удовольствием рассказывал при любом подходящем случае. Случаев, к несчастью, предоставлялось все меньше, что наполняло сердце Петтиша-Гринсуорда тоской о его первых днях в рядах болельщиков. О, эти первые дни! С какой любовью тогда все делились даже самой банальной информацией! Какой трепетной стеснительностью были наполнены комментарии к постам! Какой робостью! Каким пиететом! Он чувствовал себя солнцем, осиявшим их невинный мир! Демиургом! Практически Джорджем Лукасом!..  
Увы, и на него нашелся свой Дисней.  
Сначала появился Кьюер. Аватарка Энакина Скайуокера в профиле этого вечно недовольного, ни с чем не соглашающегося, чересчур умного козла оскорбляла в Петтише-Гринсуорде сторонника ситхов, поэтому, как только тот собрал вокруг себя группу таких же козлистых единомышленников, он, наконец, позволил себе возненавидеть Кьюера всей душой.  
А пару месяцев назад королевой их форума стала Маргарет.  
Джо Дэвис и все его кубки! Эта Маргарет всего-то ездила на турниры и делала фотографии со ста пятидесяти ракурсов! Но все, вот абсолютно все бросились подписываться на ее «Инстаграм» и читать ее истории! Петтиш-Гринсуорд подсчитывал количество комментариев под своей аналитикой и скрипел зубами. Неблагодарные простофили! Как сороки слетелись на блестящее, позабыв про действительно важные вещи.  
Кого другого это непременно сломало бы, но он держался. Перепробовав тонкие намеки, несколько показательных уходов и прямые просьбы поддержать его аналитику смайликом, Петтиш-Гринсуорд пришел к мысли, что необходимо вмешательство свыше. И вот удача улыбнулась ему: Ронни понадобилась обувь!  
Сделанные пару лет назад наблюдения говорили что, если Ронни играет в кроссовках, он способен выиграть у любого противника. Правила, однако, разрешали надевать кроссовки только по медицинским показаниям, а Ронни травмировал ноги не каждый месяц и даже не каждый год. К прискорбию Петтиша-Гринсуорда, это сказывалось на точности его прогнозов: из шестнадцати предсказанных им побед за сезон обычно случалось не больше трех. Такой процент успешности никак не позволял претендовать на звание лучшего аналитика форума. А ведь оно по престижности превосходило звание лучшего фотографа раза в два.  
«Есть идея!» — написал он в своем разделе и поставил смайлик с поднятым вверх пальцем. Смайлик на тайном форумном языке служил знаком, что пора собираться в скайпочате.  
Скайпочат был таким же старым, как и сам форум, и служил пристанищем для самых верных сторонников Петтиша-Гринсуорда. В последнее время, в пылу борьбы с Кьюером, Петтиш-Гринсвуорд скрупулезно пересчитывал и неумолимо изгонял оттуда всех, кто слушал его недостаточно внимательно, пропускал собрания или слишком часто с ним не соглашался. Слишком часто — значило больше трех раз. Подсчет несогласий он тоже вел: в войне не бывает мелочей.  
Его партия теряла в количестве членов, но брала качеством информации. Проверенные соратники приносили из форумных глубин инсайды от людей, которые жили рядом с друзьями тренеров или делали покупки в одном магазине со спарринг-партнерами. Менее удачливые составляли подборки высказываний врагов Ронни. После чего за дело принимался он, Петтиш-Гринсуорд, информационный аналитик флуктуаций. Он даже подпись сделал под логином в скайпе, чтобы никто не напутал и не назвал его аналитиком информационных флуктуаций, флуктуационным аналитиком информаций или, упаси господи, информационным флуктуатором аналитик… Слово «флуктуации» он подцепил у одного известного блогера, чем до сих пор крайне гордился. Во всех катастрофах тот видел руку масонов, а когда найденный виновник вновь оказывался не членом тайного ордена, никогда не искал оправданий. Он с достоинством заявлял: «Я анализирую информационное поле. Флуктуациям подвержено оно».  
Этот прием был бесподобен! И Петтиш-Гринсуорд, в очередной раз ошибившись в своих прогнозах на турнир (О’Салливан так и норовил выиграть, когда ему предрекали поражение, или проиграть, когда все указывало на его победу), писал твердой рукой: «Флуктуации в информационном пространстве» и добавлял: «Неожиданный наш» — обязательно с сердечком, чтобы никто не распознал подражание блогеру. И все его маленькое войско подхватывало: «Самый непредсказуемый на свете!»  
Но теперь-то, теперь-то дело было верное!  
«Ботинки!» — многозначительно написал он и бросил ссылку на выступление О’Салливана.  
В ответ посыпались знаки вопросов. Петтиш-Гринсвуорд выдержал паузу.  
«Надо сделать так, чтобы он не получил эти ботинки. Победу ему принесут только кроссовки!»  
«Как бы я хотела для него еще одного чемпионата мира», — ответила Сара, которая переживала больше других.  
«Проклятый Селби!» — София переживала не меньше Сары.  
«Ах, если бы этот негодяй не играл в такой закрытый снукер!»  
«Смотреть невыносимо!»  
Сообщения множились, все больше удаляясь от предмета разговора. Петтиш-Гринсуорд ринулся в бой.  
«КРОССОВКИ!!!!!!!» — он использовал капслок и поставил семь восклицательных знаков. — «Нам надо сделать так, чтобы вместо ботинок от этой фирмы ему принесли кроссовки».  
«Бейер и сыновья» не выпускают кроссовки, — тут же написала София. — Они специализируется на брендовой мужской обуви».  
«Черт!» — подумал про себя Петтиш-Гринсуорд, но нашел выход. «Тогда нам просто нужно сделать так, чтобы он получил какие угодно кроссовки. А нужный логотип наклеим».  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд выключил ноутбук и, не в силах сдержать возбуждение, вскочил. Выход найден! Скоро он вернет власть над их снукерным форумом. И на каждое свое сообщение будет получать тысячу ответов. Да! Он — лидер. Верховный Лидер! Накинув на плечи мамин атласный халат, Петтиш-Гринсуорд царственно развалился на своем компьютерном кресле.  
— Мы, Верховный Лидер Петтиш-Гринсуорд, решили, что вы, генерал Кьюер, не справились со своими обязанностями. Вас надлежит расстрелять! Б-бах! Ба-бах! Ба-ба-бах-х!  
Внезапно дверь в его покои распахнулась, но вместо преданного штурмовика в проеме показалась мордаха младшей сестры. Сестричка хитро щурилась.  
— Опять себя ситхом вообразил?  
— И вовсе нет! — Петтиш-Гринсуорд быстренько сбросил халат и попробовал затолкать его себе за спину.  
— И вовсе да! Ты сам сказал: «Верховный Лидер». А это тот лысый, сморщенный го…  
— Стоп! Молчи! Не произноси это слово! — Петтиш-Гринсуорд бросил опасливый взгляд на открытую дверь. — Отец в прошлый раз услышал — неделю на карманные расходы не давал. Решил, что ты у меня научилась!  
Малявка посмотрела на него с превосходством.  
— …головастик, Вик. А ты про что подумал? А если папа снова не даст тебе денег, ты можешь постричь газон у мистера Денверса. У него большой газон, можно неплохо заработать. Жаль, он меня брать не хочет, мне как раз деньги нужны.  
— Ты? Тебе-то зачем деньги? На сто тыщ килограммов конфет?  
Последовал еще один взгляд, от которого Петтишу-Гринсуорду стало без причины обидно.  
— От конфет портятся зубы, ты же уже не маленький, должен знать. Я куплю себе морскую свинку из магазина мистера Паттерсона и выведу особенный вид с фиолетовым мехом.  
— С фиолетовым?  
— Это будет совсем новая порода. Они будут красивые и будут жить долго-долго. Как люди.  
— Фиолетовые свинки-долгожители. Бред какой!  
— И вовсе не бред! — малявка топнула ногой. — Ты так говоришь, потому что завидуешь.  
— Я завидую?!  
— Ты, ты. У меня есть план, а у тебя только этот дурацкий халат. И никакой ты не Верховный Лидер, если бы Верховный Лидер просто сидел в халате, он бы не стал Лидером.  
— Да что ты заладила — Верховный Лидер, Верховный Лидер! — Все еще обиженному Петтишу-Гринсуорду захотелось доказать, что у него тоже могут быть планы. — У меня, если хочешь знать, дело поважнее твоих газонов и свинок!  
— Это какое?  
— Я сделаю так, что через несколько недель Ронни О'Салливан выиграет турнир.  
Поморгав немного, сестричка картинно запрокинула назад голову и медленно и звонко шлепнула себя по лицу растопыренной пятерней.

В халате Петтиш-Гринсуорд без всякого удовольствия просидел еще час, и, наконец, решительно встал. В чем-то малявка была права: если ничего не делать, он точно ничего не добьется. Тут же он сел обратно: недавнее воодушевление изрядно поостыло, и необходимость что-то предпринимать вызывала глухую тоску. Снова встал: он ведь уже всем рассказал о своих намерениях в скайпочате. И вновь сел: с другой стороны, это, как-никак, общая идея… Но он проболтался мелкой! И житья теперь ему не будет, если он хотя бы не попробует!..  
Последний аргумент решил все дело. Вытащив заначку, Петтиш-Гринсуорд отправился в магазин самой лучшей обуви.  
Магазин самой лучшей обуви в их городке был один. Он располагался на главной улице, реклама распродаж никогда не порочила его витрины, а специальное покрытие на стеклах не позволяло зевакам бесплатно разглядывать сокровища, таящиеся внутри. Петтиш-Гринсуорд вступал в него с трепетом в душе — словно юный неофит в сердце храма.  
— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — одна из храмовых жриц в узкой юбке ослепительно улыбнулась ему.  
Черт возьми, она была высокой, поэтому его взгляд упирался — именно упирался!!! — в расстегнутую пуговицу на… на шее. Петтиш-Гринсуорд вспотел, но напомнил себе, что Верховных Лидеров встречей со жрицей не удивить. Верховные Лидеры всегда уверены в себе и обычно говорят: «Отмени все, что запланировала. После работы я поведу тебя в ресторан «Семь звезд»», — именно так, утвердительно и властно. Интернет-психологи пишут, что женщины любят, когда мужчины решают за них. И надо обязательно ввернуть потом, что именно он — тот человек, который обеспечит победу О'Салливана на следующем турнире. Нет, лучше «обеспечил», все равно ведь дело решенное, а звучит куда весомее. Петтиш-Гринсуорд открыл рот:  
— Кон-нечно, — прокаркал он,— мне нужны городские кроссовки для одного моего… друга. Он не может играть без них и послал меня на разведку... разведать, что тут можно купить... приобрести.  
— Вам сюда, — ответила девушка Нэнси, носившая бейджик ниже… шеи. — Вот в этот зал.  
В зале, набитом многочисленными кроссовками, душа Петтиша-Гринсуорда воспарила в небесную высь и запела, как хор ангелов: взглядом он выхватил на полках несколько черных пар. Потом он заметил ценники, и душа тут же низверглась на грешную землю. Всех его денег не хватало даже на половину кроссовки.  
— Спасибо, я посмотрю, — выдавил он из себя.  
И он смотрел, мял, пробовал задники, подошву и проделывал все, что вычитал в интернете про покупку обуви. Его руки взмокли, по спине текли струйки пота, ведь прекрасная Нэнси стояла в двух шагах и внимательно за ним наблюдала. Ему чудилось, что она видит его насквозь, и потому он с новым усердием складывал губы трубочкой и пристально рассматривал идеальные швы.  
Перезвон колокольчиков входной двери показался спасением. Нэнси пошла к новому покупателю, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд наконец громко выдохнул. Отчаяние затопило его. Усилия были тщетны: родители денег не дадут, у могучего информационного войска их тоже не попросишь. Прощай мечты о возвращении звания короля форума, восхищении читателей и возможности небрежно сказать: «Благодаря мне О'Салливан выиграл турнир». Теперь он обречен на вечное прозябание в отдельной форумной теме!  
Больше всего на свете Петтишу-Гринсуорду хотелось просто сбежать.  
Колокольчики вновь звякнули, и он выглянул в общий зал. Чтобы окончательно не упасть в глазах Нэнси, исчезать из магазина следовало бесшумно, словно настоящий тренированный шпион. Беззвучно пройти по залу и проскользнуть в закрывающиеся двери, мимо покупателей, которые... Рэй Риардон и все его титулы!!! Петтиш-Гринсуорд от неожиданности даже вышел в проход. А этот-то что тут делает?  
В отделе мужской обуви стоял Кьюер и с важным видом щупал туфлю. Неужто проклятый хейтер тоже видел о´салливановский ролик? И, сто пудов, теперь выбирает неудобную пару, чтобы подменить посылку из магазина и заставить О'Салливана проиграть!  
Кьюер что-то спросил у Нэнси, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд презрительно хмыкнул. Пусть выпендривается. Чувака ждет позор. Нет у него денег на такие туфли.  
Наверное, звук был слишком громким. Кьюер обернулся и сначала побледнел — он явно не ожидал встречи, — но затем злорадная ухмылка вползла на его лицо. Ведь Петтиш Гринсуорд до сих пор держал в руке кроссовку! Нэнси тоже обернулась и пропела нежным голосом:  
— Выбрали что-нибудь?  
Проклиная все на свете, Петтиш-Гринсуорд почувствовал, что покрывается краской! Перед своей жрицей! На глазах у Кьюера! Пробормотав: «Еще нет», он бросился обратно к стойке. Сердце грохотало, как одержимое, уши горели. Черт! Черт! Черт! Этот мелкий пиздюк точно догадается, что кроссовки ему не по карману.  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Петтиш-Гринсуорд поставил кроссовку на место. В его душе бурлило смятение. А если он неправ, и Кьюер зашел сюда просто так? А если он прав, и у Кьюера есть деньги? А если у Кьюера получится купить, — раз в год и палка стреляет, — и он сумеет впихнуть эти туфли О'Салливану? И всем расскажет об этом в своем тайном скайпочатике — Петтиш-Гринсуорд был уверен, что у него есть свой скайпочат. И они все будут смеяться. Гиенить над неудачей старого льва, упустившего свою добычу.  
О, как закипела кровь! Петтиш-Гринсуорд вспомнил всех изгнанных из информационного войска предателей. Представил их торжествующие лица. Нет, такого решительно нельзя было допустить. И если он не может купить кроссовки, надо сделать так, чтобы у Кьюера тоже ничего не вышло!  
Выпрямив спину, Петтиш-Гринсуорд как можно вальяжнее пошел к выходу.  
— Спасибо, мне ничего не подошло, — степенно объяснил он Нэнси, старательно скалясь в улыбке. Подмигнул Кьюеру и вышел из магазина, под озадаченным взглядом соперника. Двое других покупателей не обратили на него внимания.  
Прощально прозвенели колокольчики обувного храма, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд оказался на прозаичном тротуаре своего унылого городка. Следовало немедленно бежать воплощать в жизнь план, но плана не было. Петтиш-Гринсуорд прикусил кулак. Вот почему героям из фильмов в нужный момент всегда приходят в головы отличные планы? Он в отчаянии повертел головой, надеясь хоть на какое-то вдохновение. Захват заложников? Не в их дыре! Или пожар? За такое посадят. Позвонить, сказать, что магазин заминирован? Это тоже было стремно.  
Вдруг на глаза ему попался прохожий, который стоял на противоположной стороне дороги. Нелепая оранжевая футболка, панамка и очки придавали ему довольно безумный вид. В руках он держал бутылку с чем-то желтым и маньячно пялился на магазин. Петтиша-Гринсуорда озарило!  
Остатки плана он даже не додумал и, прибежав в полицейский участок, путался и запинался, хрипел после быстрого бега и кашлял вместо слов, и страх от того, что он врет полицейским, отражался в его глазах. В общем, он был на редкость достоверен.  
— Там… — сипел он, — магазин… огра… ограбить… Тип странный… стоял… Сам видел…  
Все так же задыхаясь и захлебываясь вдохами, он выплюнул из себя адрес магазина.  
Его усадили на стул, дали стаканчик с водой, похлопали по плечу и сказали, что патрульные выехали. И Петтиш-Гринсуорд пил воду, приходил в себя и все больше ужасался содеянному. Он наврал полиции. Обманул органы правопорядка. Его же накажут! Его могут даже посадить в тюрьму. Воображение тут же нарисовало громадное пугающее здание из «Побега». Там же интернета нет!  
Надо было искать пути к спасению! В конце концов, оставалась надежда, что в суматохе его не запомнили, в кино никого в таких случаях не запоминают. И как настоящий герой боевика он должен был сейчас подняться и перебежками от стола до стола выбраться из участка. Ноги, однако, противно дрожали. А стоило ему подняться, как проходящий мимо полицейский усадил обратно и посоветовал еще отдохнуть. Петтишу-Гринсуорду почудилось в этом страшное предзнаменование. Полицейский еще и подозрительно оглянулся по дороге к своему месту, бросив пару слов писавшей что-то женщине. Сразу вспомнилась прочитанная в интернете история, как за ложный вызов родители одного кента платили страшный штраф, а его самого приговорили к административным работам. Родаки его прибьют, подумал Петтиш-Гринсуорд и съежился, а Кьюер будет водить своих приятелей глазеть, как он метет улицы. Он не переживет такого позора!  
Открылись входные двери, и в помещении появился тот самый подозрительный тип в наручниках. За ним шли полицейские и Кьюер.  
Что он здесь делает? Что? Полицейский рейд ведь должен был просто помешать ему заплатить за туфли! Его не за что было арестовывать!  
— Отдышался, малец? — Петтиша-Гринсуорда снова хлопнули по плечу, подхватили под локоть и поставили на ноги. Это даже в общем шуме привлекло внимание Кьюера, и на мгновение их взгляды скрестились. Петтиш-Гринсуорд немедленно постарался придать себе самый независимый вид. Как По Демерон в восьмых «Звездных войнах». Пусть сейчас придет час расплаты! Пусть его запрут в пустой комнате со столом и станут допрашивать! Он примется смело шутить перед лицом врага, который обязательно будет наблюдать за ним из-за стекла. Придумать первую шутку следовало как можно быстрее, потому что Кьюера подводили к нему, его подводили к Кьюеру, и вскоре они, как два вражеских звездолета, неминуемо должны были столкнуться лоб в лоб.  
— А, так ты тот второй парнишка, который нашим сообщил. — Патрульный, который вел Кьюера, тоже счел своим долгом похлопать Петтиша-Гринсуорда по спине. — Спасибо. Бегает этот защитничек быстро, вчетвером ловить было сподручнее.  
Все мысли о достойной остроте вылетели из головы.  
— Э-э... Почему второй?  
— Да, вот этот малый, — черноволосый патрульный кивнул на Кьюера, — прибежал к нам и сказал, что странный тип ворвался в магазин и пугает продавщиц. Совсем запыхался, еле слова из себя давил.  
— А ты говоришь, что дежурить по одному маршруту плохо, — посмеиваясь к первому патрульному подошел второй, толстый, как колобок.  
— Иногда даже я ошибаюсь, Фрэнк.  
— Хочешь сказать, постоянно?  
Толстяк пожал Петтишу-Гринсуорду руку.  
— Спасибо. Избавили вы нас от хлопот.  
Тот успел бросить на Кьюера полный превосходства взгляд, но толстяк пожал руку и ему:  
— И тебе спасибо.  
— Это наш долг, — поспешил сказать Петтиш-Гринсуорд, прежде чем Кьюер успел открыть рот. Он уже догадался, что ему фантастически, чрезвычайно, просто нереально повезло — в магазине действительно произошло что-то странное. Что именно, оставалось неясным, но это было неважно. Он теперь герой! Вот если бы Нэнси как-то об этом узнала!  
Снова отворилась входная дверь, и на этот раз в участок ворвался молодой мужчина в светлом костюме. Мистер О’Шин, владелец лучшего обувного магазина города, всегда носил светлые костюмы и ездил на голубом «Астон Мартине». Тачка — закачаешься, но цвет лоховской. На его месте Петтиш-Гринсуорд выбрал бы серый, как у Джеймса Бонда в «Умри, но не сейчас».  
— Я всегда знал, что однажды ты спасешь мой магазин! — Стремительный мистер О’Шин вовсю обнимал черноволосого полицейского.  
— Эй, а как же я? — Толстяк, ухмыляясь, приглашающе раскинул руки.  
— И ты тоже, старый мерзавец!  
Мистер О’Шин с готовностью обнял и второго патрульного. Звонкий женский голос крикнул:  
— Твой магазин спасал весь участок, Питер. Обнимай всех!  
Выкрик потонул в хохоте. Мистер О’Шин только шутливо отмахнулся.  
— А где те ребята, которые вас предупредили? Это они? — Он с любопытством посмотрел на Петтиша-Гринсуорда и Кьюера.  
— Они-они, — улыбнулся Фрэнк. — Так что не забудь поблагодарить и их тоже.  
— Это был мой… — Петтиш-Гринсуорд запнулся, когда Кьюер засадил ему по голени, — наш долг, сэр... А это был грабитель, да? — Мысль про то, что он, похоже, предотвратил настоящее ограбление, заставила его выйти из образа По Демерона. — Он был очень опасен?  
Мистер О’Шин весело улыбнулся.  
— Да нет, это был эко-активист.  
— Эко-террорист, — ворчливо поправил мистера О’Шина толстый полицейский. — Сколько он тебе уже товара попортил? И не только тебе. А вы все с ним нянчитесь.  
— Я все-таки знал его мать.  
— А кто ее в нашем городе не знал-то? — Толстый полицейский закатил глаза и отошел, мистер О’Шин опять повернулся к Петтишу-Гринсуорду и Кьюеру. Он вообще успевал поворачиваться ко всем, кто оказывался рядом.  
— А как вы догадались, что он что-то замышляет?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд замешкался. Его поглотили переживания. Эколог, пусть даже полицейский и называл его «эко-террористом», это совсем не то же самое, что грабитель. О таком даже в скайпочате не похвастаешься толком. Одно дело сказать: «Я сегодня остановил грабителя», и совсем другое: «Я остановил эко-террориста». А вдруг окажется, что эко-терроризм теперь — правильно и модно, экология нынче в тренде, как-никак, и он выбрал негодяя неправильно?  
— Мы просто увидели странного типа возле магазина, — это, воспользовавшись его молчанием, начал отвечать Кьюер. Петтиш-Гринсуорд ревниво вслушался в слова. — Вид у него был подозрительный, ну мы… и того…  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд невольно восхитился этим «и того», пусть даже и в исполнении архиврага. Таким элегантным способом заменить целую историю! Дуги из их класса всегда так делал, если кто-то из учителей требовал от него объяснений после драки. «Я ему сказал, что он загораживает проход, а он почему-то решил засандалить мне в лицо, ну я… и того…»  
Его «и того» всегда звучало особенно весомо, буквально крича о том, что Дуги не мог не защитить свою попранную честь. И ведь уроду всегда верили!  
Наверное, оно действительно было каким-то волшебным приемом, потому что мистер О’Шин закивал и неожиданно подмигнул.  
— Выбрали что-нибудь?  
— А?  
— Вы же обувь смотрели. Выбрали что-нибудь?  
— Да, только покупать было некогда, — отчаянно соврал Петтиш-Гринсуорд, потому что герои из фильмов никогда не ходят в магазин просто смотреть на обувь, но, судя по смеющемуся взгляду, мистер О’Шин все понял правильно.  
— Думаю, я могу с этим помочь.

«ЙЕССС!!!» — напечатал Петтиш-Гринсуорд в скайпочате большими буквами и затих. Сейчас-сейчас все отзовутся, ликовала его душа, и он расскажет всем, что теперь у них есть кроссовки!  
Однако ни через минуту, ни через две никто и не появился.  
«ЙЕСС, ЙЕСС, ЙЕСС, ЙЕСС!» — попробовал еще раз Петтиш-Гринсуорд и увеличил количество восклицательных знаков, призванных показать, что произошло что-то потрясающее, выдающееся и из ряда вон выходящее.  
Он покрутился на стуле. Набросил на себя простыню и еще немного покрутился. Но почувствовать себя Верховным Лидером не удавалось, и даже удачное отсутствие мелкой козявки не помогало войти в роль. Сердце вздрагивало: кто же, наконец, заметит, кто ответит первым?  
Не выдержав, Петтиш-Гринсуорд приник к экрану. Он проверил иконки в скайпочате: Сара, София точно были в сети. И они не обращали на него внимания! Рядом с клавиатурой стояли просто суперовские кроссовки, которые он добыл в отчаянной борьбе с преступным элементом, а он никому не был нужен! Да уж, фоточки несомненно круче!  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд срочно полез на форум. Нет, никто из его инфовойска не постил восхищенных комментов под последними фотографиями Маргарет. На всякий случай он пролистал еще несколько недавних тем, но и там было тихо… Разве что новенькая с ником loveronnielove что-то отвечала одной из подружек Маргарет. Придирчиво проанализировав все пять слов, включая предлоги, и найдя их излишне дружелюбными, Петтиш-Гринсурод мысленно поставил loveronnielove бледно-желтую карточку. У него была своя система оценки. Бледно-желтая карточка означала, что на объект надо обратить внимание, желтая — что его действия становятся подозрительными: например, кто-то начинал общаться с никами из стана врага. Недопустимое неверие в силы Верховного Лидера каралось розовой карточкой, а после красной недостойный удалялся из скайпочата.  
Конечно, Петтиш-Гринсуорд никогда не поливал удаленных грязью, он был выше этого. Однако благородство не равно безволию, и когда кто-то из отлученных принимался жаловаться на форуме, он сразу же регистрировал новые аккаунты и отстаивал свою позицию в острых и метких выражениях. «Просто так не выгоняют!» — вот был его главный тезис. На призывы снять маску, он не реагировал. Динамический айпишник служил надежной защитой, поэтому любые воззвания Петтиш-Гринсуорд считал стрельбой вслепую. Почему бы, в конце концов, залетному снукерному фанату не иметь такое же мнение, как у него? В мире полно умных людей.  
С горечью в сердце Петтиш-Гринсуорд вернулся к скайпу. Всем по-прежнему было плевать.  
«Я достал кроссовки, — написал он как можно суше. Подумал и отправил фотографию кроссовок со смартфона. — Осталось только передать их О'Салливану, и победа на турнире в шляпе».  
Ответа он дожидаться не стал. У него были дела.  
С решительностью, которую порождает лишь обида, он свернул окно и открыл гугл-карты. Пусть его предали друзья, пусть он брошен и гоним, пусть Кьюер, вооруженный моднейшими лаковыми ботинками, плетет свои интриги, он доведет начатое до конца! Как Итан Хант в первой «Невыполнимой Миссии».  
Итан Хант, несомненно, искал бы пути отхода. Петтиш-Гринсуорд нашел в Лондоне место проведения турнира и выкрутил изображение улиц на максимум. На улицах виднелись застывшие в стремительном движении машины, замершие в нелепых позах люди — в общем, ничего захватывающего. В фильмах процесс выглядел куда увлекательней. Помучившись еще немного, Петтиш-Гринсуорд решил, что пути отхода отличные, и, понукаемый желанием продемонстрировать скайпочату свою независимость, открыл карту родного города и стал рассматривать окрестности бывшей школы. Без особого интереса он перелистал прикрепленные фотографии. Все изображения были старые, а знакомые до последней травинки места наводили тоску. Вот машина мистера Питерса, он всегда ставит ее перед воротами. А вот мисс Марстен идет. Странно: когда это было? Она же утром всегда на занятиях. На следующей фотке была дата. И Кьюер. Самовлюбенный петух специально прикрепил по геотегу самого себя. Петтиш-Гринсуорд угрюмо посмотрел на неприятную физиономию. И вдруг его осенило! Дата! Дата!! Дата, черт возьми!!!  
«Ха-ха-ха! — ликовал он про себя. — Да ведь Кьюер хвастал всем, что в этот день он ездил в ромфордскую «Луканию» и ему там дали сыграть чуть ли не за тем столом, где тренировался Дэвис. Так и знал, что врет, собака!!!»  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд схватился за мышку, открывая скайп. Это ж каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы запостить в «Гугл» собственную фоточку с датой? Или он думал, что никто не найдет? Вот идиотище! Просто король всех идиотищ!!!  
Руки его, однако, замерли над клавиатурой. Петтиш-Гринсуорд вспомнил, что он наказывает неблагодарных сторонников горьким молчанием.  
«А зачем нам кроссовки?» — появилось в этот момент сообщение от loveronnielove, и сердце, подскочившее было от радости, кольнуло разочарованием.  
Желтая карточка, подумал Петтиш-Гринсуорд, точно желтая. Она не только разговаривает на форуме с врагом, она еще и не помнит о наших великих планах. И если первое можно счесть случайностью, второе непростительно. Он так и знал, что эта девочка долго не задержится, вот чувствовался в ней какой-то недостаток энтузиазма, отсутствие созидающей энергии, которая необходима для всех верных соратников.  
«Это те, что нужны для Ронни? Какой он в них будет красивый!» — Сара подключилась к разговору почти сразу.  
«Так это те самые? Улет!»  
Его сплоченные инфовойска будто дождались сигнала. Сообщения появлялись одно за другим. «Класс!» «Супер!» «Кисс!» «Лав!» Последнее даже повторилось несколько раз. Петтиш-Гринсуорд не успевал бы ответить, даже если бы захотел, но пока он просто наслаждался вниманием. Однако, как это часто бывает, беседа внезапно свернула не туда.  
«А как мы их ему отправим?» — снова спросила loveronnielove. После вопроса появилась еще пара сердечек. Видимо, кто-то печатал одновременно с ней.  
«Эм-м-м, — написала София. — Эм-м-м…»  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд понимал ее затруднения. Он тоже не задумывался над этой частью плана, поэтому решил промолчать и подождать решения.  
«Эм-м-м… Отправим посылкой?»  
«Нам надо точно знать, что Ронни получит эти кроссовки»  
«Тогда оставим под дверью номера».  
Притормозивший было поезд разговора вновь набирал ход.  
«Да, с письмом!»  
«Или занесем на ресепшен и попросим вручить точно в руки»  
«Нет, лучше попросить кого-нибудь из снукеристов отнести ему. У кого есть знакомый снукерист?»  
«Надо внедриться в курьерскую службу и самому отнести кроссовки Ронни», — предложила неугомонная новенькая.  
«Класс!»  
«Отличная мысль!»  
«Да!»  
«Да!»  
«Да!»  
Внедриться. В курьерскую службу. И отнести самому.  
«Да!» — продолжали приходить ответы.  
У Петтиша-Гринсуорда не оставалось выбора. «Ты права», — отправил он сообщение в общий чат. И окончательно решил: loveronnielove заработала себе розовую карточку.

Отрепетировав перед зеркалом озабоченное выражение лица, которое по его представлению полагалось иметь курьеру, Петтиш-Гринсуорд отправился внедряться.  
— Куда это ты собрался? — услышал он, закрыв за собой дверь. Адская сестричка как раз в этот момент втаскивала на террасу самокат. Самокат постоянно соскальзывал с последней ступеньки, сестричка пыхтела, но не сдавалась.  
— Не твое дело.  
Красуясь, Петтиш-Гринсуорд легко поднял самокат, и тут его поразила неожиданная мысль.  
— Эй, отдай! — Малявка попыталась выдернуть самокат из его рук.  
— Где взяла?  
— Не скажу.  
— Тогда не отдам.  
— Дурак.  
— Сама такая!  
Подергав самокат еще пару раз, мелкая закатила глаза.  
— Если хочешь знать, мама Джесс дала покататься.  
— Мама Джесс. Той самой тощей-швабры-Джесс? Задаваки Джесс?  
— Она просто хочет стать моделью, когда вырастет.  
— И еще она совсем не задавака, — пропищал Петтиш-Гринсуорд девчоночьим голосом, — она ведь одолжила мне самокат.  
— Дурак!  
— Дай на неделю.  
Сестричка насупила нос и подумала.  
— Десять фунтов.  
— Сколько?!  
— Десять, — твердо повторила она, покрепче хватаясь за самокат. — Можешь в рассрочку.  
— Да откуда ты только такие слова знаешь? Полтора.  
— Пять.  
— Два.  
— По рукам, и клянись страшной клятвой.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Клянусь!  
— Нет, не так. Клясться надо чем-то важным, что ты действительно боишься потерять!  
Сестричка уцепилась за его мизинец своим, и стало понятно, что клясться придется всерьез.  
— Да чтоб у меня интернета целый месяц не было, если совру!

***

В самом верху твиттерской ленты службы доставки «Курьер у дверей» всегда висело одно и то же лаконичное сообщение: «Ищем молодых, активных и ответственных сотрудников. Мы ждем вас».  
Все твиты, которые появлялись под ним, были не менее лаконичны и явно составлены той же рукой. Ее обладатель грешил некоторой топорностью формулировок и полагал ожидание непременной составляющей работы курьерской службы.  
«Наши доставки сделают вас счастливыми. Ждите наших курьеров»  
«Все, что попало к нам, непременно попадет к вам. Не переставайте ждать»  
«Вы отправили? Мы выехали. Начинайте ждать»  
Содержание последнего по времени твита выбивалось из этого ряда, хотя и в нем чувствовался фирменный стиль.  
«Участником конкурса «Фото со звездой» согласился стать Ронни О'Салливан. Ждите новых фотографий».

***

Своими действиями по внедрению Петтиш-Гринсуорд искренне гордился. Он посмотрел в интернете, какой службой доставки пользуются магазины «Бейер и сыновья», нашел их «Твиттер» и не поверил своим глазам. Им были нужны курьеры! У них будет конкурс, где участвует Ронни О'Салливан! Петтиш-Гринсуорд в радостном возбуждении снова завернулся в плащ Верховного Лидера. Сила определено была с ним.  
Из плаща пришлось выпутаться почти сразу же. Филиал конторы находился в соседнем городке, ближайший поезд туда уходил через час. Петтиш-Гринсуорд подхватил самокат под мышку и втайне от всех отправился воплощать свой план.  
В шпионском деле Петтиш-Гринсуорд новичком не был. В первом скайпочате Кьюера его твинк продержался целую неделю. Мера была вынужденная: в скайпочат его никто не пригласил, а, значит, наверняка собирались поливать грязью. Оказалось, что у них не хватило воображения даже на это: дальше обсуждения матчей — довольно посредственного — дело не шло. Так что Петтиш-Гринсуорд вовсе не расстроился, когда его забанили. Разве что мучился порой от тягостной мысли: кто же его выдал? Самостоятельно кьюеровские прихвостни вычислить бы его не смогли: в каждом своем сообщении он нарочно подчеркивал, что не друг Петтиша-Гринсуорда, а так, независимый участник со своим собственным мнением. Однако подходящих кандидатов на роль предателя все не находилось, и поневоле приходилось менять предмет размышлений...  
В поезде Петтиш-Гринсуорд надел черные очки и развернул специально купленную для такого дела газету. Прямо Лиам Нисон в «Воздушном маршале», только понадежнее замаскированный.  
Его взгляд цепко скользил по пассажирам над краем газеты. Черные очки немного мешали, поэтому их пришлось сдвинуть на нос. Вот хорошо одетая женщина с ярким платком на шее. Она наверняка бежит от своего мужа-отелло, ревнивца и деспота. Платок скрывает синяки, а бесстрастное выражение лица — горе и муку, истерзавшие ее сердце. Старушка на последнем сиденье. Бессмысленные светлые глаза ее пялятся перед собой. Дома неблагодарные дети и внуки только и думают, как бы завладеть ее наследством, и она на последние деньги взяла билет на ближайший поезд. Что ждет ее? Неизвестно! И сгинет она на улице, и ни один современный драматург не посвятит ей ни строчки. А ведь она как король Отелло, только женщина, а не мужчина, и вместо трех дочерей у нее три сына. Петтиш-Гринсуорд хмыкнул вслух. Все-таки у Шекспира в произведениях было слишком много Отелл. Жаль, мисс Марстен этого не понимала и поставила «С», когда он в них запутался.  
Немного погодя его наметанный глаз вычислил сбегающую от тиранов-родителей влюбленную парочку, как в «Ромео и Джульетте» — парень был даже чем-то похож на Лео диКаприо; солдата-инвалида, который ехал в секретную лабораторию участвовать в опасном эксперименте, как в «Аватаре». И какого-то спецагента-неудачника! Петтиш-Гринсуорд был уверен, что человек возле багажной стойки — агент, потому что одет он был в серый мешковатый плащ, хотя на улице стояла жара, и серую фетровую шляпу, которая сползла ему на лоб. А неудачника — потому что свое оружие он спрятал в футляре из-под гитары, зажатом между коленями. Сразу видно, что кроме «Отчаянного» ничего не смотрел!  
— Ваш билет, пожалуйста, — раздалось у Петтиша-Гринсуорда над ухом. Он вздрогнул.  
— Ваш билет, — терпеливо повторил мужчина в несвежей форменной рубашке. — Прошу вас.  
Не выпуская газету, Петтиш-Гринсуорд сунул одну руку в правый карман куртки. Нащупать билет сразу не вышло. Он перебрал пальцами знакомые безделушки. Действительно, ничего. Руки похолодели и мелко затряслись. Еще и газетный лист, как на грех, изогнулся в этот момент и прилип ко лбу, мешая сосредоточиться. В отчаянии Петтиш-Грисуорд высыпал на колени все, что сумел ухватить в кулак: жвачки, брелок, смятые бумажки, пару монет… Билета не было.  
— Минуточку, минуточку…  
Правой рукой он полез в левый карман курточки, потом в джинсы — для чего пришлось привстать — и снова в правый карман курточки. И, когда уже показалось, что все кончено, он почувствовал, как картонка билета сама ткнулась ему в пальцы.  
— Благодарю вас, — сказал невозмутимый контролер, отмечая что-то в блокноте. — И, молодой человек...  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд, вцепившийся снова в газету, бросил на него испуганный взгляд.  
— Возможно, вам будет удобней, если вы сделаете вот так. — И контролер потянул край газетного листа вниз.  
Ноги герцогини Кембриджской, до тех пор болтавшиеся в воздухе, встали на землю.  
Следующие пять минут щеки Петтиша-Гринсуорда горели. Уперевшись взглядом в заголовок «Кейт Миддлтон и ее новое шарпееобразное лицо», он рассматривал каждую букву в слове «шарпееобразное», стараясь не слышать, что говорят свидетели его позора. От прилагаемых усилий в ушах звенело, и до его слуха не долетало ни шепотка.  
Зато очень ясно долетел звук глухого удара. Гитара террориста рухнула на пол, а сам он, подскочив, рылся в карманах своего мешковатого плаща. Проводник возвышался рядом терпеливой скалой, агент выглядел все смешнее, и живительное злорадство постепенно возвращало Петтишу-Гринсуорду радость бытия. Он-то справился намного быстрее!  
Наконец билет был найден, контролер проверил его, и агент неловко наклонился за своим оружием. Его шляпа свалилась на пол... И блин! Вот урод! Петтиш-Гринсуорд откинулся на спинку сиденья, сложив руки на груди. Не зря он обратил на этого недотепу внимание: потея в плаще и фетровой шляпе, в его вагоне ехал Кьюер!

Несмотря на то, что спустя несколько часов в соответствии со своим планом Петтиш-Гринсуорд стоял среди новичков курьерской службы и слушал приветственное слово старшего менеджера, его одолевали подозрения, что жизнь все-таки отличается от кино.  
Начать с того же старшего менеджера. По всем законам жанра им должна была оказаться высокая блондинка с ослепительной улыбкой и стервозным характером. Их знакомство обязано было начаться с бурного противостояния и закончиться бурным романом. Однако в реальности приятный молодой парень задал ему несколько вопросов, объяснил основные обязанности, и через несколько минут его без задержек и затей приняли на работу.  
Или вот Кьюер. Петтиш-Гринсуорд бросил мрачный взгляд вправо, где виднелся кончик носа его архиврага. Остолопы-соперники главных героев должны добираться до цели с существенным опозданием, испытав всяческие унижения и страдания по пути. Однако Кьюер каким-то образом успел раньше него и вовсе не выглядел угнетенным или расстроенным.  
Ну и, наконец, ощущения. Разве он не должен чувствовать в себе радостное возбуждение? Однако Петтиш-Гринсуорд чувствовал только неловкость. Он косился на своих соседей, и ему казалось, что все они смотрят на него с превосходством и высокомерием. Хотелось домой, в свою комнату, к компьютеру. Там его все знали и ценили. И для этого вовсе не приходилось куда-то ехать или общаться с людьми, которые постоянно от тебя что-то хотят.  
Слова «сфотографироваться с Ронни О'Салливаном» застали его в разгар сожалений о своей авантюре. Петтиш-Гринсуорд поднял голову. Старший менеджер стоял, раскинув руки и приподняв уголок рта в хитрющей улыбке.  
— Вы не ослышались, — продолжил он, когда гомон, вызванный сообщением, смолк. — Фирма «Бейер и сыновья», услугами которой теперь будет пользоваться многократный чемпион мира по снукеру Ронни О’Салливан, решила сделать подарок не только ему, но и своему постоянному партнеру, то есть нам! Поэтому курьер, который доставит Ронни обувь, примет участие в фотосессии, и его фотографии украсят «стену славы» нашей фирмы. — Менеджер сделал эффектный указующий жест влево, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд только тогда сообразил, что фото на одной из стен офиса вовсе не дизайнерская находка. — Мы же, со своей стороны, захотели показать, что ценим не только наших заслуженных работников, но и тех, кто только влился в нашу семью. Так что после продолжительных дебатов… в результате которых ни один старший менеджер не пострадал... — послышалось несколько смешков, — мы решили, что счастливчиком, который отвезет обувь Ронни О’Салливану, станет тот новичок, который за следующие недели проявит себя лучше всех.  
— Сделает больше всего доставок, что ли? — послышался чей-то выкрик.  
— Не только. Мы будем учитывать отзывы заказчиков, ваш внешний вид и профессионализм. Со всеми требованиями вы сможете ознакомиться в «Справочнике новичка», а я просто пожелаю вам удачи…  
Окончание речи Петтиш-Гринсуорд не слушал. Он разглядывал «стену славы». Вся она была увешана большими портретными фотографиями, на которых курьеры, красивые, как модели, передавали заказы звездам спорта и кино. Там был Джон Терри. И Армитидж. Ого! И МакГрегор тоже! Оби-Ван!!! Петтиш-Гринсуорд представил, как рядом окажется его фотография, и теплая волна зародилась у него в груди, рядом с сердцем. Он всегда знал, что рано или поздно добьется признания своих заслуг!  
Но сначала надо было рассказать в скайпочате потрясающие новости о своей удаче, находчивости и принесенных жертвах. Немного подумав, Петтиш-Гринсуорд решил напрямую жертвы не упоминать. Лучше было подробнее расписать различные препятствия, чтобы мысль про них приходила сама.  
Забившись в угол со смартфоном, он приступил к делу. Рассказ, однако, не складывался. Поездка на поезде, собеседование и оформление, во время которого менеджер по персоналу едва подняла на него глаза, никак не складывались в подвиг. Наоборот, выходило, что эта важная работа, которая могла привести к самому Ронни О’Салливану, была по плечу любому. Проблему не решило даже упоминание Кьюера — как бы ни хотелось забыть про этого недоделанного конспиратора навсегда: ну какие из него препятствия?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд нашел взглядом тощую фигуру. Кьюер сидел у «стены славы» и что-то печатал в смартфоне одним пальцем. Пф-ф! Петтиш-Гринсуорд с гордостью полюбовался, как сам действует двумя пальцами. Жаль, что нет чемпионата мира по такому спорту. Он точно выиграл бы на нем золото.  
Взгляд Петтиша-Гринсуорда вернулся к Кьюеру. Наверняка строчит в свой скайпочат. Выдумывает какую-то историю, чтобы выклянчить поглажек от доверчивых обожателей... Фантазер!  
— И долго ты намерен тут сидеть?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд подскочил. Перед ним стоял парень чуть старше его самого.  
— А разве мы начинаем не завтра?  
— Вас на работу приняли, приветственную речь сказали, значит, вперед. Иди получай адрес.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд завертел головой. Он не был готов работать вот так, сразу.  
— А разве мы не должны подготовиться? Выучить маршруты? Пройти обучение?  
Парень захохотал.  
— Какое еще обучение? Ну ладно, хочешь обучение, будет тебе обучение. Я мастер-курьер Дэниэл, и вот мой курс. Идешь вон к той милой девушке по имени Бет, ставишь на телефон приложение, принимаешь заказ и едешь по адресу. Посылку не вскрываешь и не теряешь, клиентам не хамишь. Дебильных шуток не отпускаешь. Потом отмечаешься в приложении, получаешь новый адрес, и повторяешь все заново. Компрэндэ, амиго?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд не двинулся с места. Он не понял, что ему полагается ответить. Дэниэл ухмыльнулся.  
— Не компрэндэ. Ухо мудрого по-прежнему ищет знаний. Хорошо, давай тогда по правилам. Напутственное слово опытного товарища и все такое. Слышал когда-нибудь главную курьерскую легенду? — Дождавшись, отрицательного жеста, Дэниэл продолжил: — Жил-был бедный курьер Джонни, и платили ему премии всего полпроцента от зарплаты, но обещали целый процент, если он сделает полтыщи доставок в месяц. Однажды привез он пиццу по адресу, и дверь ему открыла очень богатая и очень красивая девушка. Она влюбилась в Джонни с первого взгляда и стала заказывать пиццы на завтрак, обед и ужин. Сначала для себя, потом для своей семьи, а потом и для всех своих соседей. Через две недели бедный курьер Джонни доставил уже тысячу пицц и получил премию в два процента от зарплаты. Он посчитал свою премию от фирмы, свои чаевые от девушки и понял, что любит девушку всем сердцем. Какова мораль этой истории?  
— Любовь преодолевает социальное неравенство? — недоуменно спросил Петтиш-Гринсуорд  
— Если хочешь хорошо зарабатывать, найди клиента, который будет просить прислать на заказ только тебя. Тогда есть шанс получить солидную прибавку. А теперь живо к Бет!  
В очереди Петтиш-Гринсуорд столкнулся с Кьюером, который после беседы со своим мастер-курьером редко моргал и смотрел в пространство пустым взглядом. Это помогло собраться. Верховному Лидеру не пристало выглядеть хуже своих врагов. Повторяя эти слова как мантру, Петтиш-Гринсуорд получил свое первое задание, и рабочий день для него начался.

*

Дома он решил обойтись без ужина. Если бы родителей привлек стук тарелок, пришлось бы отвечать на расспросы, а признаваться в том, что он работает, не хотелось. Аналитикам информационных флуктуаций не к лицу неквалифицированный труд! Вот если бы его взяли в Аналитический центр лаборатории нанонаук и квантовой информации при университете Бристоля... Однажды он видел рекламу в интернете, и слова «нанонаука» и «квантовая информация» заворожили его своей весомостью. Петтиш-Гринсуорд позволил себе немного помечтать. Если он утвердится в ранге аналитического короля форума, слухи о нем дойдут даже до экспертов «Би-би-си». Клайв Эвертон мог бы взять его внештатным аналитиком в «Снукерную сцену», а там и до должности в Центре рукой подать.  
Что делают в этом Центре, выяснять он не стал. Какая разница? Наверняка какую-нибудь важную работу. Кстати, отцу так и надо сказать, если будет спрашивать про будущее. Отец поймет, он сам занимается примерно тем же.  
Перед тем как запереться у себя, Петтиш-Гринсуорд заглянул в комнату сестры. Мелкая спала, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Завтра замучает вопросами. Представляя, как будет описывать свои приключения, Петтиш-Гринсуорд проскользнул в свою дверь и в ликующем предвкушении кинулся в скайпочат! После тяжелого дня хотелось отдохнуть душой. Хотелось восхищения, восторгов и признания.  
Однако под своим рассказом он нашел всего три комментария. Всего три пожелания удачи — и все. Он неверяще смотрел на восемь слов поддержки, и бесконечная обида затапливала все его существо. Он принес жертву свое время. Свое увлечение. Самое себя. Он работал! А они сподобились лишь на восемь слов поддержки!!!  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд яростно засопел. Даже усталость от суматошного дня куда-то делась. Надо было что-то придумать. Что-то такое... такое... Успешное. Необычное. Похожее на легенду, как у мастер-курьера...  
План на этот раз родился почти мгновенно. Пару месяцев назад Маргарет написала на форуме про очень бедного мальчика, который хотел встретиться с Нилом Робертсоном. Сам пост Петтиш-Гринсуорд помнил смутно, зато отлично помнил вал ответов под ним. Как говорил другой известный блогер, учиться не зазорно даже у противников, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд научился: жизненные истории собирают много лайков. Пришло время пустить это знание в ход.  
«Сегодня моя жизнь изменилась, — написал он. — На одной из доставок я встретил изумительного человека. Он отставной капитан... майор... полковник...» — МИ-5 показалось слишком банальным, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд написал «Моссада». Ну а чего, вон, в сериале «Морская полиция» работала же героиня из «Моссада», значит, и в их городе вполне может жить бывший моссадовец. Так даже достоверней.  
Успокоившись, что его художественный вымысел правдивее американского, Петтиш-Гринсуорд продолжил размышлять. Отставному полковнику нужна была драма. Его жена умерла... Нет, лучше бросила! Ушла, бросив больным и немощным! Воображение немедленно усадило полковника в инвалидное кресло, как Чарльза Ксавье, и образ ожил, заиграл красками. Полковник, правда, стал похож на Макэвоя, но бывают же и в жизни двойники. В общем, кресло, большой тихий дом — потому что в реальности никаких мутантов не существует, — и бедный полковник-Макэвой, который живет один и передвигается в коляске.  
В итоге история, попавшая в скайпочат, выглядела так: одинокий и больной полковник «Моссада» увлекся разведением морских свинок и заказал доставку. Когда Петтиш-Гринсуорд привез пакет и увидел, как загорелись глаза мужчины, он понял, что бедному полковнику нужно общение.  
История, в скайпочат не попавшая, на наш взгляд была намного интересней. Вдохновленный курьерской легендой о Джонни и его девушке, Петтиш-Гринсуорд решил использовать полковника в хитроумной схеме. Он оформил покупку наполнителя в магазине для животных и договорился о доставке: за небольшую мзду консультант пообещал вызывать на заказ лично его. Этот нехитрый трюк должен был благотворно сказаться на позиции Петтиша-Гринсуорда в рейтинге и привести его к Ронни О'Салливану.

Утром стало очевидно, что история имела успех. Комментарии сыпались один за другим, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд едва успевал отвечать, придумывая подробности на ходу. Так полковник обзавелся не одной, а целым семейством свинок. Сначала Петтиш-Гринсуорд хотел назвать их по именам пророков, как сделал бы настоящий еврей, но из еврейского у него в голове вертелись только «маца», «шаббат» и «масон», причем он подозревал, что первое и третье — это одно и то же, просто разное произношение с иврита и еврейского. Не вспомнив ничего подходящего, он махнул рукой. В конце концов, полковник за годы жизни в Англии мог и подзабыть свою культуру.  
«Папу и маму свинок, — написал Петтиш-Гринсуорд в скайпочате, — зовут Маца и Шаббат, а их детей — Масон Первый, Масон Второй и Масон Третий».  
«Ой, какие милые имена!» — написала София в ответ.  
— Фу, какие дурацкие имена, — раздалось у него над ухом. — Свинок надо называть вообще не так.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд резко захлопнул ноутбук и обернулся. Конечно, за его спиной уже корчила презрительную гримасу сестричка. И как это он забыл запереться?  
— Ариэль, Джинджер, Майя, Жизель...  
Мелкая загибала пальцы и топталась по слишком длинным штанинам своей любимой розовой пижамы с Пинки Пай, поэтому град кукольных имен Петтиш-Гринсуорд дослушивал затылком. Подкатывать эти штанины всегда было непросто: спокойно стоять на месте сестричка не умела.  
— ...Клео, Луна, Руби и Розмари! Имена нужны, чтобы показать их ин-ди-ви-ду-аль-ность, а не просто так. Вот!  
— Есть у них индивидуальность. Первый родился первым, Второй — вторым, а Третий — третьим.  
— Все равно некрасиво. Покажи мне их, я тебе сразу лучше имена придумаю.  
Штанины уже приобрели безопасную длину, поэтому у Петтиша-Гринсуорда больше не было причин тянуть с ответом.  
— Счс нмг, — выдавил он из себя, на всякий случай закатывая розовые пижамные рукава. Выиграть время ему это не помогло.  
— Ну покажи.  
— Птм к-нбдь.  
— Ну покажи, покажи, покажи, я тебе самокат дала-а-а, — на одном дыхании выпалила мелкая, вцепившись ему в шею.  
— Не покажу. — Петтиш-Гринсуорд снял ее с шеи. Малявка отступила на шаг, сложила руки на груди и важно заявила.  
— Все ясно. Ты их придумал. Ты всегда все придумываешь!  
— Нет!  
— Да!  
— Нет! И вообще, — Петтиш-Гринсуорд бросил взгляд на смартфон и похолодел. Смена начиналась в десять, экран показывал девять — он слишком засиделся в скайпочате. А еще поезд! А добраться до вокзала. А до точки доехать! — Мне пора на работу.  
— На какую работу? Ты же ничего не умеешь.  
— Курьером устроился. Вот, — он уязвленно сунул под нос сестрички приложение.  
— Ур-ра! Вик теперь курьер! — заорала вдруг та, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд стремительно зажал ей рот рукой.  
— Не смей говорить родителям, — Сестричка под его рукой нагло фыркнула. — Не смей!  
Она потрясла головой, не желая договариваться.  
— Как ты не понимаешь, я не могу им сказать! Это часть моего плана по организации победы О'Салливана, помнишь, я тебе говорил? Никто не должен знать, — зашипел раздраженный Петтиш-Гринсуорд. К черту опоздание, тайна была важнее!  
Сестричка закатила глаза и внезапно укусила его за ладонь.  
— Ай!... Если не расскажешь, япокажукаквскрыватьзамкискрепкой, — скороговоркой успел сказать Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Он страстно надеялся, что еще не опоздал с предложением. «Ютьюб» всегда был готов нанести удар по взаимовыгодным братско-сестринским отношениям.  
Мелкая замерла.  
— Скрепкой?  
— Скрепкой. Обычной канцелярской. Как в кино.  
— Так и быть, — милостиво согласилась эта принцесса, — на этот раз не расскажу.

В поезде он гуглил «как вскрыть замок скрепкой», не обращая внимания ни на пассажиров, ни на Кьюера, которого углядел на перроне при посадке. Времени было мало, видео — не слишком толковыми. Вопросы у Петтиша-Гринсуорда множились, а вопросы он не любил. Он любил кристальную ясность мысли и простоту решений. Например, когда он забыл ключи от дома, было кристально ясно, что следует позвонить кому-нибудь из родителей. Или когда за ним захлопнулась дверь в кладовку, он просто кричал, пока его не услышали.  
Авторы видео пренебрегали и ясностью, и простотой. Перескакивали от начала к результату со словами «и у меня получилось», не заботились о пошаговых инструкциях, не снимали иллюстрации процесса. Подобная безалаберность вызывала сильное желание немедленно приняться за разработку собственного — методически верного — онлайн-курса по вскрытию замков.  
Мысленно составив вступительное слово к будущему курсу, Петтиш-Гринсуорд вывалился на перрон и выбрал в приложении «начать смену». В прилетевшем заказе клиент требовал курьера в течение десяти минут.  
Алекс Хиггинс и все его выходки!  
На другом конце этого паршивого городка!  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд смотрел на гугл-карту и понимал, что каким бы паршивым городок ни был, а на самокате он не успеет, бегом тоже, и даже велосипед его не спасет.  
«Но я с блеском разобрался в ситуации, — строчил он минутой позже в скайпочате, — я взял такси!»  
О том, что он дал водителю больше, чем насчитал счетчик, он написать не успел, но решил обязательно рассказать вечером. В этом широком жесте, в этой небрежной щедрости к незнакомому человеку, выручившему его в годину бедствий, чувствовалось столько природного аристократизма, что поступок не хотелось замалчивать.  
Забрав пакет, Петтиш-Гринсуорд весело покатил на самокате к адресату, думая, что, в сущности, ничего сложного в работе нет. Да и к тому же, осознал он, видя примечание к следующему заказу «забрать в любое время до трех», на ней не обязательно надрываться! Этот несомненный плюс он решил немедленно отпраздновать.  
Усевшись за столик кафе в торговом центре, Петтиш-Гринсуорд вытащил смартфон, россыпь скрепок и два замка, купленных по дороге. Любой перерыв надо проводить с пользой, особенно, если дома тебя ждет сестра, которая никогда не забывает о данных ей обещаниях.  
Но их выполнением всегда можно заняться потом, подумал он, увидев значок входящих сообщений в скайпочате.  
«А ты уже был у Полковника?»  
Это была Сильверстар.  
«Да-да, я тоже хотела спросить, ты уже ездил?»  
А это Холодная Луна. Они больше других заинтересовались полковником.  
«Поеду вечером», — ответил Петтиш-Гринсуорд и подождал немного, пока кто-нибудь не спросит, как продвигается его план.  
«А-а-а», — напечатала София с печальным смайликом.  
«Как поедешь, сообщи, чтобы мы не волновались», — добавила Сара. И скайпочат затих.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд сжевал свою жареную картошку, поглядывая одним глазом на экран. Никто больше не прислал ни слова. Ну, у них могли быть дела, попробовал он объяснить их пренебрежение. Они могли пойти погулять. Или в магазин. Да мало ли что могло у них случиться! Хотя кого он оправдывает? Работает здесь пока только он!  
Настроение было безобразно испорчено.  
Спасли его замки. К своему собственному — хорошо скрытому даже от себя — удивлению, он быстро научился открывать их сначала двумя, а потом и одной скрепкой. Сестричка, конечно, первым делом взломает его комнату, но дверь всегда можно подпереть стулом.  
Каждый раз, когда он тихим возгласом встречал свой очередной успех, официантка бросала на него недобрый взгляд. Природный аристократизм требовал оставить большие чаевые и ей, но, пересчитав деньги, Петтиш-Гринсуорд понял, что доехать домой на поезде ему хочется больше, чем завоевать симпатии незнакомой девушки. «Да и не так уж она была и хороша», — уговаривал он себя, выбираясь из-за столика.  
До конца смены он отвез еще один заказ и отправился в головной офис посмотреть на рейтинг. Награда всегда соответствует вложенным усилиям, а по собственным ощущениям вложил Петтиш-Гринсуорд немало. Правая нога, которой он отталкивался от земли, например, очень сильно болела. Эта боль вместе с неприятной усталостью во всем теле подсказывали, что он занимает место если не на вершине, то где-то очень близко к ней.  
Электронное табло, однако, безжалостно развеяло все иллюзии. Его фамилия с цифрой шесть — три вчерашних и три сегодняших заказа — болталась в самом низу. Компанию ему составлял некто Ричард Питч с такой же куцей шестеркой. У остальных курьеров было минимум по двенадцать выполненных заказов, а у первых пяти и того больше...  
Возле него кто-то остановился. Петтиш-Гринсуорд скосил глаза. С кислой физиономией на рейтинг глазел Кьюер. О, да неужели?..  
— Это ты, что ли, Ричард Питч?  
— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Кьюер. — Всего шесть доставок.  
— У тебя будто больше, — не остался Петтиш-Гринсуорд в долгу. — Весь день, наверное, на форуме просидел.  
— А ты в своем скайпочате.  
— А вот и не угадал. Моя жизнь не ограничивается интернетом!  
Тут звякнуло приложение Кьюера, тот засиял и помчался к выходу, крикнув что-то Бет. Девушка кивнула, не открывая глаз от компьютера. Петтиш-Гринсуорд поморщился. Значит, у Кьюера будет семь доставок, и он поднимется на одну ступеньку выше... Почему-то в этот момент Петтиш-Гринсуорд занервничал и заметался по залу. А если консультант магазина забыл? А если он решил не морочить себе голову и…  
— Не повезло тебе парень, — окликнула его Бет. Тут же звякнуло приложение. — На тебя пришел персональный заказ. Придется поработать подольше.  
— Это для моего знакомого, — возбужденно объяснил Петтиш-Гринсуорд. От облегчения он поделился тайной, которую до этого намеревался хранить от всех. — Он бывший полковник «Моссада». Разводит свинок и заказал наполнитель.  
— Рассадник у вас там, что ли? — хмыкнула Бет.  
— В смысле?  
— У твоего приятеля, на которого тоже персональный заказ пришел, доставка для бывшего майора КГБ.

«Как этот негодяй Кьюер посмел?! — бессвязно думал Петтиш-Гринсуорд по дороге из магазина для животных. — Как?!»  
Он, Петтиш-Гринсуорд, лично придумывал полковника полночи! Он потратил на него столько душевных сил! Столько внимания уделил достоверным деталям! Так тщательно выбирал место службы!  
Если бы он делился с кем-то идеей, он бы решил, что его предали, а так оставалось признать, что этот негодяй просто взял и каким-то невероятным, невообразимым, немыслимым способом сочинил почти то же самое! Возможно, эти чертовы информационные флуктуации действительно существовали... И они не оставляли Петтишу-Гринсуорду выбора: его полковник должен был по всем статьям превзойти какого-то там майора.

В дом он заходил крадучись: толкового объяснения, зачем ему пакет с наполнителем для свинок, он до сих пор не придумал. Разумней всего было бы выкинуть этот пакет в мусорку, но Петтиш-Гринсуорд платил за него из собственного кармана, и мысль о таком варварском надругательстве над деньгами ему претила.  
Он почти добрался до второго этажа, как вдруг вспыхнул свет. Петтиш-Гринсуорд замер на месте. «Скажу, что делаю проект по биологии», — подумал он, забыв, что закончил школу.  
— Можешь не прятаться. Родители уехали в Лондон на спектакль, — мелкая стояла в пижаме возле своей комнаты.  
Он выдохнул и распрямился. Значит, вернутся намного позже. Мама была заядлой театралкой.  
— И когда они спросили, где ты, я сказала, что ты пошел в кино на новый фильм с Батлером.  
— Спасибо.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд сделал несколько шагов и вдруг остановился.  
— А чего это мы такие добрые? — спросил он, глядя в круглые глаза.  
— У тебя есть великий план, а старшим братьям надо помогать.  
Сердце Петтиша-Гринсуорда оборвалось. Что пострадало? Плащ Лорда Сноука? Меч Оби-Вана? Лук Леголаса? Бэтмобиль? Что?  
— Тэсс? — хрипло спросил он.  
Малявка отошла на шаг и посмотрела на него с некоторым сочувствием.  
— Я сегодня ходила к мисс Хейзел. Она собиралась пересаживать петуньи для школы. Высаживать, то есть. Она меня увидела и позвала помогать. А петуний у нее много. Очень много, Вик. Очень-очень много. И в школу тоже надо очень-очень много…  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд сглотнул. Он знал. Он уже знал.  
— Ты взяла мой шлем Гая Гисборна!  
— А горшков у нее было не очень-очень много.  
— Шлем Гая Гисборна!  
— Она уже выкопала цветочки...  
— Такого шлема...  
— ... и они бы погибли, если бы мы их не посадили.  
— …не было ни у кого во всем городе!  
— И теперь в школе будет красиво.  
— Это был шлем Гая Гисборна!  
— Это были два цветочных горшка! И они стояли у тебя с прошлой весны!!! — выкрикнула малявка.  
— Это был шлем! Я даже видео нашел, как его сделать! — заорал Петтиш-Гринсуорд в ответ.  
— Ты его сто лет назад нашел. И краску тоже. И ножницы! И...  
— У меня не было дырокола для кожи!  
— Это шлема у Гая Гисборна не было! Я тоже этот сериал смотрела!  
Сердито сложив руки на груди, мелкая села на корточки возле стены. Она шумно дышала, как маленькая лошадка, и сверлила его взглядом исподлобья. Петтиш-Гринсуорд тоже осел на пол. Ему так нравился тот серебристый шлем из горшков, который он видел на «Ютьюбе». Его на видео нельзя было отличить от настоящего. И делать его совсем не сложно. И он бы сделал даже несмотря на занятость, но там были заклепки, а к ним обязательно был нужен правильный дырокол…  
— А?.. — начал он.  
— Шлем Дарта Вейдера я не трогала.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд выдохнул. Две коробки из-под «Райсиклз» уцелели! Он берег их, как зеницу ока! Такого плотного негнущегося картона не было больше ни в одних других завтраках. И однажды именно из этих коробок он склеит самый правильный шлем Дарта Вейдера, покрасит, залакирует... Жаль только, что все оттенки черного, которые пока встречались в интернете, были недостаточно черны.  
— Ви-ик, — заныла вдруг мелкая, — ну Ви-ик! Ну хочешь, я тебе осенью оба горшка верну, когда петуньи засохнут?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд тяжело вздохнул, поднялся и поднял под руки сестричку, поцеловав в макушку.  
— Держи, — он сунул ей в руки пакет с наполнителем.  
— Это что? — растерялась мелкая.  
— Для твоих будущих фиолетовых свиней. Старшие братья должны помогать своим сестрам.  
Но закрывая дверь в свою комнату, он не удержался и добавил:  
— А шлем у Гая Гисборна был!

Каким-то чудом ему удалось ответить на все комментарии про полковника. И что в целях конспирации богатый дом полковника со стороны ничем не отличается от скромных домов обычных граждан. И что своих фотографий тот не дает, потому что все еще скрывается от врагов. И что ему полковник рассказал про себя правду от неожиданности, поразившись сходству со своим сыном... Последний вопрос, кажется, пришел от loveronnielove, но выставлять карточки у Петтиша-Гринсуорда просто не было сил.  
Засыпал он со смартфоном в руках, и сон его этой ночью был спокоен как у младенца.  
А утром он прочитал: «Ты ничего не рассказывал про его детей». Пришлось придумать для полковника еще одну жену, которая тоже ушла, но вместе с детьми. Развивать более глубокую, чем все думали, личную драму он продолжил в поезде. Кьюер в дальнем конце вагона тоже что-то набирал на телефоне. Петтиш-Гринсуорд, насвистывая веселую мелодию, время от времени кидал на него зоркие взгляды и продолжал строчить с удвоенным усердием.  
Через час он ехал обратно в этом же поезде, уже ничего не насвистывая. Его вызвали на персональную доставку. В душе Петтиша-Гринсуорда ворочалась тревога. В определенном роде ему было бесконечно лестно: не успел он начать работать, как его навыки тут же оценили. Неизвестно, как распространялась информация между клиентами, но вызов говорил сам за себя. В то же время беспокойство вызывала таявшая заначка. Когда он подсчитывал затраты, то не думал, что придется платить еще и за транспорт. Одна неприятная мысль потянула за собой вторую. У него по-прежнему не было никаких идей, что противопоставить майору КГБ. Сейчас он даже корил себя за поспешность. КГБ звучало намного круче, чем «Моссад», всеми своими зловещими буквами намекая на таинственные опасности, которым подвергаются посвященные.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел, наконец, на дорогу, а потом нервно завертел головой. Поглощенный своими мыслями, он успел выйти из поезда, встать на самокат и добраться до какой-то совершенно незнакомой части родного города.  
С одной стороны здесь тянулся забор, огораживающий недостроенное здание с щетиной арматуры, с другой рос лес, в котором то и дело попадались врытые в землю турники, стенки, качели и горки. Деревья раскинули над ними своими мощные ветви, неведомые птицы пели в густой листве… «Как после Апокалипсиса!» — с восторгом подумал Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Он остановился и сфотографировал особенно удачно заброшенную горку. В кадр, правда, все время попадала стайка детей в ярких футболках, но он решил, что позже их сотрет и выложит фото с подписью: «Гуляю по Срединному миру». Экранизация «Темной башни», конечно, была весьма посредственной, зато смотрели они ее всем скайпочатом, и изящная отсылка не останется незамеченной.  
Он вспомнил туманную зелень кадров из фильма и истлевающий под натиском времени парк развлечений. Реально один в один! По спине Петтиша-Гринсуорда пробежали мурашки. Черт, да жизнь курьера и впрямь полна опасностей. Он заработал ногой быстрее, жалея, что самокат способен развивать только ограниченную скорость.  
Вскоре он прибыл на место. Клиент жил в четырехэтажном доме с низким заборчиком и крохотным садиком из трех зеленых кустов с розовыми цветами. Их огибала выложенная плиткой дорожка, которая одним своим концом упиралась в крыльцо, а другим — в приоткрытую калитку.  
— ВЛ! — вдруг закричал кто-то.  
Петтиш-Гринсурод покрутил головой. Это был его ник из скайпочата.  
— Это ты, ВЛ?!  
На самом деле не просто ВЛ, а Верховный Лидер, однако этих подробностей Петтиш-Гринсуорд еще никому не сообщал.  
— ВЛ! — хлопнула дверь и на крыльце показалась девушка. Ее лицо, покрытое веснушками, сияло улыбкой. — ВЛ, это я Карен, то есть Холодная Луна... Ой, а я думала, что ты выше.  
Блин, он же сказал, что похож на Кайло Рена со своей аватарки. Конечно, всегда можно объяснить, что имелось в виду духовное родство…  
— И шире в плечах.  
Был бы шире, если бы пошел в морпехи как Драйвер. Но отец — убежденный пацифист, он бы ни за что не отпустил, не стоило даже начинать уговаривать!  
— Я болел и временно перестал тренироваться, — успел вставить Петтиш-Гринсуорд, прежде чем девушка добавила:  
— И старше.  
А здесь виноват эйджизм. Если бы общество не считало, что люди в его возрасте неспособны на взвешенную аналитику, ему бы не пришлось добавлять себе в профиле пару лет.  
— Я очень молодо выгляжу. Хорошая наследственность,  
Однако объяснения пропадали втуне. Сияние в глазах девушки меркло, и с каждой секундой Петтиш-Гринсуорд все больше чувствовал себя обычным шестнадцатилетним подростком на глупом розовом самокате.  
— Вы заказали доставку, — преувеличенно вежливым тоном сказал он.  
— Да, да, конечно. — Сияние в глазах девушки вспыхнуло снова, но теперь ее взгляд был устремлен вдаль, словно именно там она видела нечто незримое и прекрасное. — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты передал Полковнику вот это. И обязательно, обязательно сфотографируй потом. Я прошу тебя, ВЛ!..  
Пакет с «этим» Петтиш-Гринсуорд развернул еще в поезде и уставился на крохотные вязаные шапочки. Две синенькие — для Мацы и Шаббата, и три разноцветные для их детей Масонов. Мысли его, однако, очень скоро перестали занимать и шапочки, и сам поезд, и даже почти закончившиеся после покупки очередного билета деньги. Перед самым расставанием Холодная Луна понизила голос и прошептала: «Предупреди Полковника, чтобы он был осторожнее. КаслАнна писала мне в личку, что ей говорила Стефани, которой сказала Джейн, что она слышала, как Кьюер под большим секретом рассказал, что у нас в городе живет майор КГБ. Полковник может быть в опасности!»  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд кивнул со сдержанным достоинством давно осведомленного человека.  
— А еще, — по замогильному тону стало ясно, что Холодная Луна собирается сообщить нечто исключительно важное, — у этого майора, — она понизила голос почти до шепота, — целлюлит!  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд вздрогнул. Он слышал про эту болезнь по телевизору. Значит, что-то серьезное, никто не станет пугать целую страну безобидным пустяком. Не прогадал-таки Кьюер. Сумел сделать своего майора КГБ более страдающим, чем полковник!  
Оставалось идти ва-банк.  
«Аспергер», — написал Петтиш-Гринсуорд позже в скайпочате, — у Полковника синдром Аспергера. Он старается жить полноценной жизнью, но ему очень тяжело».  
Когда-то Петтиш-Гринсуорд посмотрел первый сезон «Места преступления» и прочитал обзоры на все остальные. Фанаты писали, что «аспергер» был у самого Гила Гриссома, а значит, это точно было что-то крутое.  
Воображение немедленно вытащило полковника из инвалидного кресла, состарило и сделало похожим на Уильяма Петерсона. Это пошло полковнику на пользу. Появилась в его облике какая-то мужественная основательность. Так и должны выглядеть люди, которые посвятили всю жизнь защите справедливости. Макэвой все-таки еще слишком юн для подобной роли...  
Из поезда Петтиш-Гринсуорд вылезал в приподнятом настроении. Он простил Холодную Луну за интерес к полковнику. Интернет-психологи постоянно пишут, что ореол героя влечет девушек, а полковник, без сомнения, обладал именно им!

На таком душевном подъеме он протянул голодным остаток смены, забрал очередной пакет с наполнителем, пришел домой и рухнул на кровать как подкошенный. Ему нужно было поспать. Ему нужно было восстановить силы: наступила Та Самая Суббота, и снукер воззвал к своему аналитику.  
Та Самая Суббота наступала каждую вторую неделю месяца и считалась важнейшим кирпичиком в фундаменте властвования над умами масс. Фраза Петтишу-Гринсуорду очень нравилась. Он потратил три дня, чтобы ее придумать, день, чтобы навостриться выговаривать, и еще день, чтобы подобрать имя для нового самообучающегося искусственного интеллекта Тони Старка, которым остро осознал себя в процессе. На варианте С.К.И.Ф. — «самый крутой информационных флуктуаций» — дело застопорилось. Так и не найдя места для буквы «А» — «аналитик», Петтиш-Гринсуорд перестал осознавать себя продвинутым ИИ и вернулся к привычной роли Верховного Лидера.  
Ту Самую Субботу Петтиш-Гринсуорд называл днем «Найди врага».  
Он запирался в своей комнате на ключ, отключал мессенджеры и открывал в гуглдоках экселевскую таблицу, куда прилежно заносил все сведения, добытые его могучим инфовойском. Первая колонка этой таблицы предназначалась для аккаунтов в «Твиттере», хуливших Ронни О'Салливана, вторая — для даты оскорбительного высказывания и третья — для самого высказывания (с пометкой по классификации Петтиша-Гринсуорда: «очень оскорбительное», «так себе оскорбительное» и «почти совсем не оскорбительное» с градацией «нехвалебное1» и «нехвалебное2»).  
Некоторые хулители по итогам месяца выпадали из списка, некоторые — возвращались в него, как, например, Доэрти и Вильямс, которые вроде и поддерживали с О’Салливаном хорошие отношения, но не упускали случая его покритиковать. Некоторые, вроде Барри Хирна, заворачивавшие нелестные замечания в искренние комплименты, никак не могли в этот список попасть. К подобным флуктуациям Петтиш-Гринсуорд относился философски. Таблица в «Экселе» бесконечная. На всех хватит.  
Так, погрузившись в скрупулезную перепись врагов и согреваемый мыслью, что ни одно слово критики не уйдет неотслеженным, Петтиш-Гринсуорд провел прекрасные полдня. Душевное спокойствие вернулось к нему, чувство собственного величия росло по мере заполнения каждой новой ячейки — ведь наперекор всем этим завистникам следующая победа Ронни О’Салливана уже ковалась его, Виктора Петтиша-Гринсуорда, руками. Или, скорее, ногами, хмыкал он, думая про выполненные доставки.  
Возможно, эта уверенность сделала его беспечным. Возможно, во всем виноваты невидимые потоки Силы. Как бы то ни было, Петтиш-Гринсуорд утратил бдительность и заглянул в скайпочат.  
Во рту у него пересохло.  
«Ты обещал фотографии морских свинок в шапочках», — писала ему Холодная Луна.  
«Он обещал фотографии морских свинок в шапочках», — писала она Сильверстар сразу в следующем сообщении.  
«Свинки в шапочках на фотографиях будут наверняка супермилыми», — рассказывала она скайпочату.  
«Шаббат и Маца в синеньких, Масоны в разноцветных. Жду не дождусь этих фотографий». — Похоже, ей даже не нужен был собеседник...  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд не стал читать дальше. Он подхватил пакет с наполнителем и рванул в комнату к сестре.  
— Это тебе, — сунул он пакет ей под кровать, — придется вырастить не одну свинку, чтобы получить фиолетовый мех.  
Мелкая рисовала на планшете, поэтому ответом его не удостоила. Только два криво завязанных хвостика качнулись. Мол, услышала, отвали. Петтиш-Гринсуорд прищурился: на левом хвосте резинки были красного, оранжевого и желтого цвета, на правом — зеленого, синего, и фиолетового. Радуга Дэш, значит.  
— А голубая где? — он дернул мелкую за правый хвостик.  
— Потерялась.  
Она больше ничего не добавила, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд заглянул через ее плечо. Судя по решительному выражению лошадиной морды, рисовала сестричка ту же Радугу Дэш.  
— Слушай, а ты можешь взять фотографию, вырезать из нее кое-что, а потом прилепить на вторую так, чтобы было похоже на настоящую?  
Перо задвигалось по гриве пони медленнее.  
— Мне много не надо, всего лишь пару штук.  
Перо практически остановилось.  
— Я мог бы и сам, но ты это сделаешь намного быстрее.  
— Я рисую, Вик. И очень занята.  
Усталый тон сестричка явно скопировала у мамы. И жест тоже — так больше в их семье голову к плечу никто не наклонял. Вот только криво завязанный хвостик сразу пополз вниз, несмотря на резиночки. Петтиш-Гринсуорд принялся его перевязывать.  
— Ну Тэсс...  
— Нет.  
— Тэсс...  
— Нет!  
От чужих утомленных интонаций не осталось и следа. Петтиш-Гринсуорд поправил левый хвост, присмотрелся и принялся перевязывать правый.  
— А я для тебя что-нибудь сделаю.  
— Ха!  
— Тебе ведь наверняка есть о чем попросить старшего братика, — не сдавался Петтиш-Гринсуорд, косясь на раскрашенную гриву Радуги Дэш.  
— Ха, — уже не так уверено ответила мелкая.  
— О чем-нибудь, что не сделает никто другой…  
— Хм, — перо в руках сестрички окончательно замерло.  
— И что нельзя рассказать родителям...  
— А ты правда сделаешь?  
— А ты поможешь с «Фотошопом»?

«Никогда, — в который раз давал себе зарок Петтиш-Гринсуорд, — никогда не торговаться с мелкой, когда она рисует Радугу Дэш!»  
Он прятался в разросшихся розовых кустах под домом Суинтон-Клоссов, и шипы чувствительно кололи его в спину при каждом неосторожном движении.  
— Тэсс, а нам точно нельзя ограбить твою подругу каким-нибудь другим способом?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд изнемогал от смехотворности ситуации. Во-первых, в метре от него рос похожий на гнездо низкий можжевельник, который казался куда более подходящим для долгосрочной засады. Во-вторых, миссис Суинтон-Клосс уехала в командировку, а старшая сестра Винни (подружки Тэсс, из-за которой они все это затеяли) возвращалась домой лишь под вечер. Им ничего не мешало спокойно зайти в парадную дверь и просто взять этот чертов кукольный домик!  
— Конечно, нет, — удивилась мелкая, — это же тайная операция!  
Ее глаза светились, несмотря на то, что она успела поцарапать все руки, ноги и даже физиономию. Гимнастическое трико и леггинсы, которые были назначены на роль костюма грабителя, служили плохой защитой от шипов.  
— Я же говорила, Вик…  
— Да помню я, помню… — осторожно махнул рукой Петтиш-Гринсуорд. — Кукольный домик не Винни, а ее сестры. Винни положила туда «кое-что очень важное», — на этом месте он не удержался и запищал, скорчив загадочную рожу, — и закрыла окошки, окошки заклинило, и теперь надо изъять домик, изъять «кое-что очень важное» и вернуть домик до послезавтра, пока сестра не узнала.  
— И мы с Винни придумали… — требовательно подсказала мелкая.  
— И вы с Винни придумали тайную операцию.  
Окно второго этажа распахнулось, оповещая о ее начале громоподобным грохотом. В проем медленно, словно неуклюжая черепаха, вползла большая корзина, покачалась из стороны в сторону и под испуганное ойканье полетела на веревке вниз. Над первым этажом она вдруг мелко подскочила, закрутилась юлой, тут же рывком опустилась еще немного и врезалась в окно, которое ответило дребезжащим звуком. Корзину качнуло в бок и замотало из стороны в сторону, возя боком по чудом уцелевшему стеклу. В корзине виднелся кукольный домик. Он завалился набок и, кажется, сам жалобно дребезжал, словно собирался вот-вот рассыпаться на части и похоронить под своими обломками «кое-что очень важное». В воздухе витал призрак катастрофы.  
Из окна высунулась Винни и громко закричала:  
— Веревка закончилась!  
— Тс-с-с-с! — страшным шепотом зашипела на нее мелкая, прижимая палец к губам. У Винни округлились глаза, и она снова ойкнула. «Очень тайная операция», — подумал Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Он попытался прикинуть, кто из их соседей в это время суток сидит у себя дома, что они могут увидеть и что потом можно сочинить родителям, чтобы не влетело ни малявкам, ни ему.  
— Веревка закончилась, — теперь уже шепотом закричала Винни. — Что делать?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд представил, как они идут в дом, ищут новую веревку, привязывают к старой, возвращаются в колючие кусты, а Винни продолжает спускать корзину... Нет-нет-нет-нет, даже братской поддержке есть свои пределы!  
— Режь! — крикнул он.  
— Тс-с-с-с! — зашипела сестричка уже на него.  
Винни просияла и скрылась в окне. Петтиш-Гринсуорд приготовился ловить. Мелкая принялась ждать.  
— Так что тебе надо приклеить? — спросила она, когда ей надоело просто сидеть в кустах и смотреть на практически неподвижную корзину. Истаявший в воздухе призрак катастрофы лишал это зрелище изрядной доли гипнотического эффекта.  
— У меня есть шапочки для морских свинок. Мне нужна фотография, где свинки их носят. Самец, самка и трое их детей.  
— А откуда у тебя шапочки для морских свинок, Вик?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд обернулся, мелкая сверлила его подозрительным взглядом.  
— Это тайна. Ты же мне не сказала, что такого важного я должен достать из кукольного домика для Винни.  
Корзинка над ним как-то нерешительно стукнулась о стекло, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд перевел на нее взгляд, пытаясь одновременно скосить взгляд на сестричку. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ведет переговоры с опасными террористами. На лице главного и единственного террориста отражалась борьба между верностью подруге и желанием немедленно сдать свою тайну, чтобы потребовать у Петтиша-Гринсуорда раскрыть свою.  
— Ну, у Винни есть Клео, — наконец протянула мелкая. Верность в этот раз оказалась сильнее любопытства. — Мы можем надеть шапочки на нее, сфотографировать, отразить, растянуть, уменьшить, подкрасить…  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд помнил эту Клео. Морская свинка с меланхоличной мордой, которая всегда что-то жевала и стоически переносила детские объятия. Из нее получится самая печальная семья свинок на свете. Всем своим видом они как бы будут скорбеть о несчастьях, случившихся с их владельцем в прошлом…  
Корзина упала неожиданно. Петтиш-Гринсуорд отшатнулся, но, стремясь исправить положение, прыгнул вперед и все-таки поймал ее, приземлившись животом на можжевельник. Сестричка завизжала.  
Из окна высунулась Винни.  
— Я отрезала! — звонко крикнула она.

*

На улице в очередной раз хлынул дождь. Сразу заторопились прохожие: засеменила девушка на каблуках, припустил бегом подросток, раскрыл зонтик и ускорил шаг мужчина в деловом костюме.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд заскочил на крыльцо торгового центра и полез за кофтой. Об этом решении он пожалел почти сразу. Обманчиво пушистый можжевельник под домом Суинтон-Клоссов оказался столь же непригоден для засад, как и их розовые кусты. Все его тело кололо, зудело и чесалось, и он перестал понимать, какое из растений следует винить за это в большей степени. Ко всему прочему разболелась спина — в рюкзак пришлось положить кукольный домик, который был тяжелым, словно две десятифунтовые гантели. (Каждый месяц ему приходилось вытаскивать их из-под кровати, чтобы сфотографировать для ежемесячного форумного челленджа «Твои спортивные выходные», поэтому он знал, о чем говорил).  
Вместо кофты Петтиш-Гринсуорд достал смартфон и проверил экран. С последнего раза ничего не поменялось. Смартфон упрямо показывал утро воскресенья. Бездушный электронный механизм, не имеющий ни разума, ни сострадания! Потом он точно так же покажет день воскресенья и вечер воскресенья, которые придется провести на работе в чужом городе, вдали от дома и компьютера.  
Дождь усилился. Поднялся ветер. Где-то в городе томился ожиданием доставки новый клиент. Бремя невыполненных обязательств в виде кукольного домика давило грузом на плечи. Жизнь Петтишу-Гринсуорду казалась отвратительной.  
И черт же его дернул вчера после «тайной операции» вернуться к систематизации врагов. Сестричка нафотошопила семейство морских свинок сразу, а он протянул с выполнением обещания до самого вечера, рассчитывая на целый выходной впереди. У него все было распланировано: после завтрака — дебаты в интернете, после обеда — обучающие видео, после ужина — изъятие «кое-чего важного». Однако в несусветную рань позвонил мастер-курьер Дэниэл и заявил, что поставил его на подмену. Петтиш-Гринсуорд честно собирался сказать и про свои планы, и про законный выходной — но вместо этого почему-то пробормотал: «Да-да, конечно», и вот, пожалуйста, мокнет теперь под дождем с кукольным домиком за плечами.  
Естественно, он не собирался безропотно прогибаться под обстоятельства. Едва сойдя с поезда и угодив в глубокую лужу, он в мстительном порыве решил, что назло всем — миру, клиентам, мастер-курьеру Дэниэлу и даже Ронни О’Салливану — не будет рвать жилы и пару раз позволит себе опоздать. Однако коварная судьба не оставляла его в покое. Двадцать минут назад последний клиент, пожилой турок в жилетке с жирными пятнами, обругал его, назвав ленивым лоботрясом. В ответ Петтиш-Гринсуорд решил пообедать.  
Потоптавшись под навесом еще немного, он вспомнил, что в торговом центре есть неплохое кафе. Там он забился за дальний столик, выложил перед собой канцелярский нож, выставил домик и нашел на «Ютьюбе» видео, как вскрыть пластиковые окна.  
Эти видео были более детальными и толковыми, чем видео про вскрытие замков. Вставить лезвие между рамой и стеклом, подвигать, чтобы приподнять крепящие штуки, и вуаля: чужая квартира раскрывает тебе объятия.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд потел, скрипел зубами, дергал себя за волосы, однако так складно, как в видео у него не выходило. У него вообще никак не выходило! С запозданием он подумал, что, может, окна в кукольных домиках устроены как-то иначе, и для начала стоило бы поискать подходящую инструкцию.  
Официантка принесла жареную картошку. Не будь Петтиш-Гринсуорд настолько погружен в свои проблемы, он бы заметил ее подозрительный взгляд, но он в очередной раз пытался подцепить лезвием что-то там с уже позабытым названием, что поворачивает крохотную ручку окна изнутри. Он затаил дыхание, почувствовав какое-то сопротивление, аккуратно надавил на нож, и окно распахнулось!  
— Йес! — крикнул он на все кафе, и тут же втянул голову в плечи, спасаясь от всеобщего внимания. — У меня тут вышло… — пробормотал он, опуская голову еще ниже и с облегчением принимаясь строчить сестричке сообщение.  
«Я достал!»  
Он сфотографировал снятое окно и извлеченную бумажку.  
Картошка внезапно обрела вкус. Настроение стремительно улучшилось. Глядя на домик со снятым стеклом, Петтиш-Гринсуорд подумал, что в мастер-класс по вскрытию замков можно будет вставить блок по открытию окон. И сделать курс платным! Такие уникальные комплексные знания, как у него, нельзя отдавать за просто так!

А вечером пришлось тащится в офис. Проигнорировать сообщение мастер-курьера Дэниэла не позволил даже мстительный порыв, который все больше угасал по мере приближения к цели. Возле дверей он окончательно растворился в теплом летнем воздухе, и в помещение Петтиш-Гринсуорд просочился уже обычным рядовым курьером, вызванным на потенциальный ковер к строгому начальству.  
Мастер-курьера Дэниэла он увидел сразу. За стойкой отсутствующей Бет тот о чем-то ожесточенно спорил со старшим менеджером. Большое пространство скрадывало звуки, поэтому разобрать удавалось лишь обрывки: «как я буду….», «волшебную палочку мне…», «люди — это не…», словно они спорили из-за какого-то фильма. Наконец менеджер развернулся и быстрым шагом скрылся за боковой дверью, будто подчеркивая таким образом, что последнее слово осталось за ним. Дэниэл с недовольным видом покачал головой. Однако стоило ему увидеть Петтиша-Гринсуорда, как его настроение немедленно переменилось.  
— Ола, амиго! Это хорошо, что ты к нам заглянул. Нам есть что сказать друг другу. — Он перепрыгнул через стойку и ринулся к Петтишу-Гринсуорду. Не успел тот и глазом моргнуть, как его уже отволокли к «стене почета», где кто-то успел поставить круглый столик с железными стульями.  
— Итак, курьер, — Дэниэл усадил его на стул и пристроился на краешке соседнего, — есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь предложения по улучшайзингу или импрувингу нашей деятельности? Ибо близится ребрендинг, и каждый работник должен внести свой вклад. Мы ценим ваше мнение!  
Петтиша-Гринсуорда накрыло чувством дежавю. Мысленно он представлял себе целый список полезных мероприятий, но на самом деле не мог произнести ни звука, а когда наконец сумел выдавить из себя ответ, им оказалось жалкое: «Да нет, вроде бы».  
— Отлично. — Дэниэл, казалось, не увидел в этом ничего странного. — Тогда вот о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить. — Он пододвинулся поближе. — Виктор, как твой старший товарищ я должен наставлять тебя в нелегком курьерском пути. Но наставничество у меня всегда выходило так себе, поэтому начну издалека: ты зачем на эту работу пришел?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд бросил вокруг себя затравленный взгляд. Сейчас он бы обрадовался даже Кьюеру, сделав из того оправдание для окончания разговора. Он не понимал, зачем его о подобном спрашивать? Люди ведь ходят на работу, чтобы работать. Вот и он ничем не отличается от других.  
Дорого же он дал бы за возможность оказаться сейчас перед компьютером. Тогда у него было бы время погуглить, придумать ответ, отточить формулировки. Сходить к какому-нибудь блогеру и скопировать его мысли, в конце концов.  
Мысли самого Петтиша-Гринсуорда метались от идеи к идее. Сказать про Ронни О’Салливана? Сказать, как советуют интернет-психологи, что хочет стать главным менеджером в курьерской службе? Или что хочет приносить людям радость?  
Молчание затягивалось.  
— Окей. — Дэниэл снова приобнял его за плечи и потащил к табло с рейтингом. — Смотри сюда. Это лидер. — Дэниэл показал верхнюю строчку с каким-то полуиностранным именем. — Пашет, как ломовая лошадь, отрада глаз моих, яблоня между лесными деревьями. Это, — он указал в середину списка, — рабочие лошадки. Делают среднюю норму в день по верхнему уровню. Честь им и хвала. А это, — он ткнул в фамилию Петтиша-Гринсуорда, — ты! Твоего заработка не хватит даже, чтобы покрыть расходы на поезд, которым ты ездишь домой. И вот поэтому я спрашиваю, зачем ты пришел на эту работу?  
— Но вот он тоже… — Петтиш-Гринсуорд с облегчением увидел, что Кьюер по количеству доставок по-прежнему находится на одном уровне с ним.  
— Твой собрат по разуму — не моя печаль. — Дэниэл не потрудился даже бросить взгляд на табло. — Ну так что?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд только неуверенно пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Спрошу иначе. Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь желания?  
Этот вопрос казался безопасным, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд кивнул. Дэниэл изобразил на лице живейший интерес. Когда это не помогло, он вопросительно задрал брови.  
— Ну?.. Как-то же ты к нам попал?  
— Я объявление увидел в «Твиттере».  
— Это которое «требуются курьеры, мы ждем вас»?  
— Нет, не оно, — Петтиш-Гринсуорд прикусил язык. Он почувствовал, что краснеет. Сознаваться в том, что он пришел на работу, чтобы сфотографироваться с Ронни О’Салливаном, стало внезапно стыдно. Вот если бы была другая причина. Более весомая. Призвание, например. В интернете всегда писали, что ради призвания можно совершать любые глупости.  
Вдруг лицо Дэниэла прояснилось, и он захохотал.  
— Ты про фото с О’Салливаном?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд уставился в пол, ему стало жарко. Наверное, пронеслась мысль, если заглянуть под одежду, все его тело окажется красным, словно помидор.  
Дэниэл, наконец, отсмеялся.  
— Смело. Смело. Ну, тогда возрадуйся, ибо благую весть принес я. Я тебе помогу.  
Он прищурился, что-то считая полушепотом. Получив, видимо, устраивающий его результат, он улыбнулся, и его улыбка в искусственном голубоватом свете ламп показалась какой-то чересчур… зубастой.  
— В общем, с завтрашнего дня ты делаешь двенадцать доставок в день, или я тебя увольняю. Если справишься, тебя ждет бонус — пятнадцать доставок в день. А потом бонус бонусов — двадцать пять доставок, и супер-приз — тридцать доставок в день. Ты возрадовался?  
Не в полной мере осознавая, что делает, Петтиш-Гринсуорд кивнул. Он чувствовал, что где-то в этих условиях кроется подвох. Если он не справляется, его увольняют, а если справляется, придется работать еще больше?  
Он механически попрощался и вышел из офиса. Тяжелые двери закрылись за ним, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд почувствовал себя исключительно несчастным Верховным Лидером. Мелькнула несмелая мысль, не уволиться ли, но второй встречи с мастер-курьером Дэниэлом за сегодня он опасался не перенести.  
И Петтиш-Гринсуорд решил оставить все, как есть. В конце концов, обычно все его проблемы решались сами, может, и эта как-нибудь рассосется?

Не рассосалась.  
Работать пришлось по-настоящему, потому что сукин сын мастер-курьер Дэниэл умудрялся контролировать каждый шаг. Он мог позвонить в середине дня. Он обязательно звонил вечером. Он мгновенно разгадывал все уловки и не пропускал ни одну оплошность! Петтиш-Гринсуорд чувствовал себя как… как… Подходящих вариантов среди кинообразов не находилось. По сравнению с реальной жизнью даже самые яркие из них выглядели слишком бледными и выхолощенными. Петтишу-Гринсуорду казалось, что так, как он, еще никто не страдал.  
Вечером, одуревший от усталости, он забирал из магазина пакет с наполнителем и дома шел прямо в свою комнату. Там его внимания требовал скайпочат. Маленькое сплоченное инфовойско сплоченно жаждало ежедневных отчетов: как дела у полковника, прошел ли он обследование, какими были назначения врача… Не нужна ли ему помощница с готовкой, помощница с уборкой, помощница со свинками, дополнительный курьер? О снукере они говорили все меньше. Петтиш-Гринсуорд все больше думал, что инфовойско что-то подозревает.  
Спустя неделю Петтиш-Гринсуорд перестал об этом думать. У него не хватало времени. Днем он работал, вечером рапортовал, ночью пилил справки полковнику, осваивая методом проб и ошибок «Фотошоп», после чего сидел на медицинских форумах и тщательно переписывал оттуда все диагнозы и случаи из жизни больных Аспергером для следующего репортажа. На сон у него оставалась пара предрассветных часов, и утром он вновь бежал на работу. От такой скудной информационной диеты переживающее войско быстро оголодало и принялось бомбардировать его вопросами даже днем. Сострадание к несчастному полковнику кипело в их душе и жаждало пролиться если не на объект, то хотя бы на человека, максимально близкого к объекту.  
Про Кьюера Петтиш-Гринсуорд тоже перестал думать: только автоматически кивал, когда тот попадался ему на пути — с воспаленными глазами и загнанным выражением лица.  
Недолгое просветление наступило к концу второй недели, когда он нашел у себя на столе записку от малявки: «Я выпросила у Джессики самокат до конца месяца». Они не виделись уже несколько дней, а не ругались еще больше — с его последнего выходного. Отец любил шутить, что из-за работы они с мамой для них — воскресные родители, теперь Петтиш-Гринсуорд, похоже, превращался в воскресного братика.  
Он заскочил к сестричке перед утренней сменой, малявка спала в пижаме с Эппл Джек, подложив под щеку ковбойскую шляпу. Петтиш-Гринсуорд написал на листке бумаги «Спасибо» и тихо вышел.  
В поезде он с новым энтузиазмом кинулся изучать медицинские форумы. Его больше не интересовал Аспергер. Полковнику следовало найти другую болезнь — гибельную и непреодолимую. Как, например, бешенство. Полковник заражается им после укуса своей свинки. Вовремя не вакцинируется и через… (Петтиш-Гринсуорд сверился со статьей) две недели у него наступает паралич сердца. Санитарная служба убивает свинок и закапывает под яблоней, бывшие коллеги пытаются связаться с ним через почту или соцсети, но полковник не может ответить. Он умер. И останется от него лишь могила в чужой стране с чужим именем на мраморной плите! Картинка нравилась Петтишу-Гринсуорду. Веяло от нее чем-то безнадежным и тоскливым, как от того нудного фильма с Гэри Олдманом, который ему не хватило терпения досмотреть.  
Телефон звякнул сообщением. Петтиш-Гринсуорд открыл скайпочат. Сильверстар напекла печений в виде морских свинок и хотела передать его полковнику. Инфовойско ее поддерживало и предлагало оплатить вызов курьера.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд отверг бешенство. Две недели до паралича сердца показались ему невыносимо долгим сроком.

***

Субботним утром в «Твиттере» городского полицейского участка появилось неосторожное в своей лаконичности сообщение: «Активизм — хорошо, порча имущества — плохо».  
В комментариях немедленно разгорелась баталия. Каждый подписчик увидел в этих словах что-то свое и не преминул оскорбиться: кто-то — тем, как понял их сам, кто-то — как поняли их другие.

***

В твиттеровское уведомление «Посмотрите сообщение от Сильверстар» Петтиш-Гринсуорд ткнул случайно. В поезде он собирался поспать, но палец соскользнул, появилась фотография, и, как обычно бывает, глаз зацепился за что-то любопытное. Любопытное на этот раз оказалось знакомым. На фотографии мужик с безумными глазами стоял перед магазином косметики. Тот самый эко-террорист, которого они с Кьюером помогли задержать в магазине. Под фотографией Сильверстар сделала перепост твита полиции.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд углубился в комментарии под полицейской записью, все-таки эко-террорист был ему не чужим человеком. Однако чем больше он читал их, тем больше они сбивали его с толку. Сведения путались и противоречили друг другу: Дьюи Соммера, этого эко-террориста, не то выгнали из участка, не то он ушел оттуда сам — то ли потому, что мистер О’Шин не стал выдвигать обвинений, то ли потому что вмешалось тайное правительство. Версия про тайное правительство, в отличие от остальных, выглядела состоятельной. У ее сторонников имелась довольно стройная теория, что Дьюи, не желая, чтобы его чипировали и заставили работать на Билла Гейтса, сбежал и намерен продолжить свою борьбу. Поставив лайк, Петтиш-Гринсуорд задумался. Во вчерашнем скайпочате Сильверстар говорила, что возле магазинчика ее родителей отирается Дьюи Соммер. Она только не говорила, что это эко-террорист. Она говорила: «Если бы Полковник жил рядом, мне бы не было так страшно». И еще: «Полковник — настоящий герой, он бы не бросил нас в беде»…  
В тот день Петтиш-Гринсуорд не слишком внимательно считал, сколько развез заказов, практически не заметил звонка мастер-курьера Дэниэла и совсем не обратил внимания, о чем они разговаривали. Лишь спустя десять минут Петтиш-Гринсуорд сообразил, что, во-первых, Дэниэл похвалил его за хорошую работу, а во-вторых, сам он возмутился, что от него требуют выработки как от курьера по одному району, давая при этом заказы в разных городках и деревнях. Как следует испугаться собственной смелости у Петтиша-Гринсуорда не вышло: именно в этот момент у него родился дерзкий план.

Высоко в небе светила луна. Ее свету полагалось бы отражаться от восковых листьев фикуса и безнадежно гаснуть в непроглядном ночном мраке, а самим фикусам следовало бы напоминать клубящиеся тени, из которых в любой момент мог появиться злодей. К сожалению, фикусы у них в городе на улицах не росли, и это ставило жирный крест на атмосфере нуарного шпионского детектива. Вместо фикусов возле магазина родителей Сильверстар имелись другие магазины, фонари, несколько урн и узкие тротуары по обеим сторонам дороги. Петтиш-Гринсуорд опешил, когда пришел. Он-то представлял, что будет сидеть в засаде в раскидистых кустах, а здесь для засады и места-то не было! Поворот в переулок метрах в пяти от магазинчика был слишком освещен. За мусорным баком у самой стены не спрячешься. Разве что узкий проход напротив мог сойти за что-то подходящее.  
Несомненным плюсом этого, собственно, не прохода — тупика между барбершопом и маленькой кофейней — была густая тень. Два шага вглубь, и проходящие по улице люди смогут различить разве что его силуэт. Однако расстояние отсюда до цели получалось немаленьким — шагов двадцать. В его амуниции они могли оказаться проблемой. Петтиш-Гринсуорд одернул на себе отцовский плащ, который путался в ногах, подправил подплечники и похлопал себя по животу. На накладной с рельефным прессом денег у него не хватило, поэтому пришлось использовать старый киношный трюк — накрутить вокруг пояса простыню. Теперь его фигура вспухала по окружности бугром, словно под пальто он надел спасательный круг.  
Погрузившись в расчеты, раздумья и сожаления, Петтиш-Гринсуорд не обратил внимания на приближающиеся шаги.  
— А отойти с дороги нельзя? — услышал он. Обернувшись на голос, он потерял равновесие и задел кого-то животом. Хмурую девушку, ту самую официантку из кафе в торговом центре. Вот черт!  
— Идиот, — процедила она на ходу.  
— Простите, — пробормотал он ей в спину. Девушка ускорила шаг. Петтиш-Гринсуорд устремился в тень, надеясь, что она не успела его узнать.  
Теперь он был настороже и следующие двадцать минут чутко вслушивался в окружающую темноту. Эко-террорист не шел. Петтиш-Гринсуорд подождал еще двадцать минут, обходясь уже редкими взглядами по сторонам. Ноги у него затекли, поясница под простыней взмокла. Он начал раздражаться. Ну кто так ходит заниматься терроризмом? Почему нельзя прийти пораньше и быстро переделать свои уголовные дела? В этом районе уже с десяти никто не ходит — нет, надо обязательно дожидаться самого темного часа!  
От осознания того, что до самого темного часа было еще очень далеко, становилось тоскливо.  
За следующие двадцать минут по улице прошла подвыпившая парочка и пробежала кошка. Ожидание настолько истомило Петтиша-Гринсуорда, что он опустился на теплый асфальт и перестал заботиться о конспирации. Вот так, привалившись к стене, одолеваемый дремотой, он и заметил силуэт человека, вынырнувшего в изрядном отдалении из-за угла. Человек направился к нему. Все в Петтише-Гринсуорде преисполнилось надеждой, инстинкты напряглись, «Пусть это будет он!» — билось пульсом в висках... Однако сердце подсказывало, что его надежды вскоре сменятся разочарованием.  
Во-первых, у человека на голове был шлем. По крайней мере, острая верхушка и плавные боковые формы, наводили на мысли только о шлеме. Во-вторых, шел этот человек как-то странно — слишком сильно расставляя ноги в ширину, отчего переваливался из стороны в сторону, как перекормленная утка. Отползя в темноту тупика, Петтиш-Гринсуорд почти завороженно наблюдал, как этот загадочный незнакомец шел, останавливался, подтягивал штаны и шел снова. В последний раз он остановился перед магазинчиком родителей Сильверстар.  
Пока он, следуя своему неизменному порядку действий, подтягивал штаны, Петтиш-Гринсуорд лихорадочно размышлял. Неужели все-таки повезло и это замаскированный Дьюи Соммер? Он вытянул шею, пытаясь не пропустить момента нападения. Предполагаемый эко-вандал нападать не торопился, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд невольно вновь задумался о шлеме. Зачем эко-террористу шлем? Зачем кому угодно шлем в их городе? Он непременно нашел бы отгадку, если бы человек не направился к нему. Петтиш-Гринсуорд пополз вглубь тупика, надеясь, что его одежда сольется с тьмой. Человек шел, Петтиш-Гринсуорд полз. Наконец он уперся головой в стену, а человек сделал шаг внутрь.  
— Вот блин! — сказал человек. — Вот блинский блин!  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд осторожно повернул голову, не в силах поверить тому, что слышит. Кьюер! Это был голос Кьюера! Зачем Кьюеру шлем?  
— Ты! — зашипел тот.  
— Ты, — ответил Петтиш-Гринсуорд и со всем возможным достоинством поднялся на ноги. Жаль только, Кьюер все равно был выше ростом.  
Так они стояли и смотрели друг на друга — два соперника, два недруга, два смертельно заклятых врага! Их дуэль взглядами на фоне пожарного выхода из кофейни продолжалась бы еще долго, если бы Петтиш-Гринсуорд, наконец, не выдержал и не прошептал:  
— А что это на тебе?  
— А на тебе?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд поднес руку к голове: отрезанная половина резинового мячика, выкрашенная в черный цвет, с приклеенными к ней прядями от парика казалась ему вполне похожей на шапку, которую носят евреи. Ну а как еще, скажите на милость, те, кто будет потом смотреть запись с видеокамер, поймет, что эко-террориста останавливал полковник «Моссада»?  
— Еврейский головной убор  
— Кипа, что ли?  
— А что, непохоже? — огрызнулся Петтиш-Гринсуорд, который никогда не интересовался правильным названием этого кружочка. — Сам вообще шлем надел.  
— Это не шлем. — Кьюер обиделся. — Это… В общем, ее носили русские военные. Я в «Гугле» картинки видел. Она называется «буденный кепка».  
— Какая-какая кепка?  
— Буденный кепка! Ты еще скажи, что красную звезду не рассмотрел и не знаешь, что она означает русского.  
— Представь себе, не рассмотрел. Ночь все-таки, — ядовито парировал Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Он завидовал. Буденный кепка выглядела куда круче половины мячика, хоть, как теперь было видно, косила немного вправо.  
— Черт, я так и знал! — Кьюер стащил с себя кепку и принялся внимательно ее изучать. Действительно, в темноте звезда еле угадывалась. — Надо было с напылением ткань брать. Она бы блестела. Ну ничего, там будут фонари...  
И они снова замерли друг напротив друга, вспомнив, что они все-таки враги, им не положено нормально разговаривать, а положено испытывать здоровую подозрительность. По крайней мере, Петтиш-Гринсуорд ее точно испытывал.  
— Значит, майора ты выдумал, — осторожно начал он разведывать планы Кьюера.  
— А ты выдумал полковника, — фыркнул тот. Его штаны опять съехали вниз, и он поддернул их едва ли не до груди. Штаны были широкие и должны были, видимо, придавать его фигуре массивности, но вместо этого висели, как мешок.  
— Ну выдумал, и что? — согласился Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Разведывать планы ему внезапно расхотелось. Вчера он полночи рисовал заключение лондонских врачей, потом бегал весь день с доставками и выиграл супер-приз мастер-курьера Дэниэла. То есть завтра у него даже поесть на работе толком не получится, не то что отдохнуть. От полковника следовало избавляться сегодня, и пофиг, какие планы у Кьюера.  
— Слушай, давай на сегодня объявим перемирие. — Петтиш-Гринсуорд сложил руки на груди. — Я тут по делу. Просто не мешай.  
— Я, может, тоже по делу. И, может, по тому же самому.  
Это вполне могло оказаться правдой. Раз уже до этого им в головы приходили одинаковые идеи…  
— Майора хочешь грохнуть? — Петтиш-Гринсуорд решил уточнить. — С чего бы? Выглядишь ты не хуже, чем обычно, спишь, небось, по ночам, — в его голосе зазвучали завистливые нотки: вряд ли ради целлюлита приходится фотошопить много документов.  
— Да задолбал он меня! — внезапно заорал Кьюер. Его голос дал петуха, и он забавно пропищал последнее слово. — Ни скайпочат открыть, ни на форум зайти. Там в личке только про майора и спрашивают. А я откуда знаю, что им говорить? Ну жил, ну переехал, ну болеет, что еще им надо-то?!  
Может, этот умник и знает, как называется еврейская шапка, но воображения у него ни на грош, подумал Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Вот история его полковника изобиловала куда большим количеством деталей. Здесь были и две ушедшие жены, и дети, с которыми не позволяли видеться, два почти смертельных ранения, остановленный теракт, амнезия, благородный враг, подлый друг, еще одна амнезия и даже заряженный акваланг в Мертвом море, который он с риском для жизни вытаскивал со дна, — в общем, в ход пошло все, что смогла сообщить «Википедия» в разделе «Шпионские фильмы».  
— Тогда давай объединимся и грохнем обоих, — быстро предложил Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Ему пришло в голову, что противостоять настоящему террористу вдвоем куда удобней, чем в одиночестве.  
— Хорошо, — так же быстро согласился Кьюер, но сразу замотал головой. — Не, не пойдет, а, типа, трупы мы откуда возьмем? Давай лучше майор и полковник попадут на камеры во время драки и, когда узнают, что засветились, решат уехать.  
— А ты соображаешь! — Петтишу-Гринсуорду идея понравилась. — Стоп. А откуда ты знаешь про камеры? И вообще про то, что здесь крутится эко-террорист?  
Кьюер пренебрежительно фыркнул и снова подтянул штаны.  
— Оттуда, что камеры здесь ставила фирма моего отца. А про этого Дьюи я знаю, потому что БигСтеллар из моего скайпочата знает Мэри, которая знает Алишу, которой сказала Сиси, что Сильверстар показывала ей запись со стремным мужиком в оранжевой футболке, который тут вертится каждую ночь и что-то высматривает.  
— Ну тогда ладно, — успокоился Петтиш-Гринсуорд. Про себя он решил, что позже обязательно поговорит с Сильверстар о ее подозрительных знакомых. — В общем, мы увидим его и набросимся с разных сторон!  
— Может, лучше вместе?  
— Это нам лучше вместе, потому что мы неопытные. А полковник с майором —профи. Легенде надо соответствовать!  
Кьюер помялся, но спорить не стал.  
— Хорошо. Тогда ты привлекаешь его внимание, я нападаю сзади, потом нападаешь ты, он нас побеждает. И мы бежим.  
— Нет, это ты привлекаешь его внимание. Ты будешь прятаться вот там за углом, и тебя проще будет заметить…  
Поспорив еще несколько минут, они, наконец, разработали четкий план, и Кьюер побрел вперевалку к месту своей засады.

Видимо, кто-то в небесных сферах решил, что не стоит излишне мучать двух больных пожилых шпионов. Минут через десять после того, как они с Кьюером разошлись по позициям, на дороге вновь показался человек. Этот человек двигался стремительно и целеустремленно. На этот раз сердце Петтиша-Гринсуорда подсказывало, что разочаровываться не придется.  
Очень быстро стало понятно, что человек держал какую-то бутылочку — как тогда возле обувного магазина. А спустя еще пару мгновений — что им повезло и это действительно Дьюи Соммер. Высунувшийся из-за угла Кьюер яростно закивал головой, подавая знак, что тоже его видит.  
Эко-террорист подошел к магазину и начал внимательно осматривать витрины. Петтиш-Гринсуорд задумался. Можно было, конечно, подождать, пока он закончит свой террористический акт. Фиг его знает, что он с собой притащил. С другой стороны, а если закончит и сразу сбежит? Как тогда им сражаться?  
Кьюера, видимо, одолевали похожие мысли. По крайней мере, он выскочил из переулка, не дожидаясь сигнала.  
Как эффектен был он в этот момент! Какое необоримое смятение вызывала его фигура! Чтобы не позволить штанам спасть, он не шагал, он совершал прыжки из стороны в сторону, максимально расклячив ноги. Его горло издавало низкий звук: «Ур-ргх», и довершали картину раскинутые в сторону руки. Не человек ступил на глянцевую брусчатку мостовой! Зомби! Прямо как из старой «Ночи живых мертвецов»!..  
Эко-террорист развернулся и бросился в противоположную сторону.  
Вот читал когда-то Петтиш-Гринсуорд в «Твиттере», что мозг человека в минуты опасности отключается и работают одни рефлексы. Автор поста, надеясь казаться умнее, даже какие-то научные статьи упоминал. Научные статьи Петтиша-Гринсуорда не заинтересовали: он не намерен был тратить время на то, что противоречит его точке зрения, — он сразу ринулся в смелую полемику, вооружившись надежной цитатой из фильма про масонов — «Ничему нельзя верить, пока не убедишься на собственном опыте»…  
В общем, неправ он тогда был. Стоило ему увидеть, как единственная надежда на спокойный ночной сон удирает, даже не помышляя о схватке, как ноги сами понесли его эко-террористу наперерез.  
Дальнейшее превратилось в суматоху и мельтешение. Эко-террорист метался между ними как заяц. Кьюер своей раскоряченной фигурой перекрывал ему отход влево, Петтиш-Гринсурод не позволял уйти вправо. Время от времени они что-то кричали, чтобы поднять в эко-террористе боевой дух, но, кажется, только сломили его окончательно.  
Наконец подстегиваемый отчаянием эко-террорист прорвался через их кордон и бросился наутек. План срывался на ходу, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд с Кьюером, не сговариваясь, устремились следом. На стороне эко-террориста была удобная одежда, его преследователи черпали силы в образах ждущих в скайпочатах друзей. На ровной улице эти стимулы помогали развить примерно одинаковую скорость, однако возле строительного забора одежда доказала свое превосходство. Эко-террорист перемахнул через сетку и был таков. Петтиш-Гринсуорд и Кьюер остановились. Согнувшись в три погибели, они пытались выровнять дыхание.  
— Как думаешь, этого хватит? — прохрипел Кьюер.  
— Должно.... Скажем, что раз они засветились… Старые враги могут найти… Все дела... Поэтому они уехали…

***

Наутро «Твиттер» полицейского участка опубликовал сообщение, что эко-террорист Дьюи Соммер добровольно сдался властям.  
На городском форуме, куда принесли твит, осведомленные жители города устроили дебаты.  
Житель, работавший рядом с участком, говорил, что это полицейский произвол и Дьюи заставили, угрожая благополучием его семьи.  
Житель из дома по соседству с Дьюи соглашался. Эко-террорист был известен своим соседям как человек стойких убеждений, поэтому менять их без давления он бы не стал.  
Возмущенный житель, лично знавший офицера, служившего в участке (в нем давно подозревали жену капитана), призывал не пороть чушь. Он утверждал, что эко-террорист сам просил его посадить в камеру и клялся, будто теперь будет ходить только на мирные митинги и перестанет портить имущество.  
Затем подтянулись психологи с дипломами и принялись обсуждать, насколько вероятно такое изменение мировоззрения и не свидетельствует ли это о расстройстве личности.  
Их дискуссия возмутила эко-активистов, усмотревших в этом обобщение, которое способно бросить тень на все движение в целом.  
Был еще житель, имевший связи в тайных организациях. Он заявлял, что это происки мирового правительства. Уничтожив Америку, оно отправило еврея и русского запугивать англичан. Именно поэтому эко-террорист, не желая стать пешкой в большой игре, предпочел сдаться надежным властям.  
Его сообщение никто не заметил. В этот момент психологи и эко-активисты как раз перешли на личности.

***

Последние полчаса скайпочат просматривал запись с камер видеонаблюдения, которые принесла Сильверстар.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд просматривал ее с особым вниманием, опасаясь, что в любую минуту где-то мелькнет его лицо. Качество картинки, к счастью, было отвратительным. К тому же, они постоянно выбегали из зоны действия камер, пока гонялись друг за другом... Зато шапочка с пейсами получилась на записи просто отлично. Кепка на Кьюере тоже выглядела ничего. То есть она по-прежнему со стороны напоминала шлем, но теперь, когда Петтиш-Гринсуорд знал, что это такое, он даже мог различить на ней звезду.  
«Что-то я не пойму, чем они заняты», — написала вдруг loveronnielove.  
В этот момент Петтиш-Гринсуорд пытался нагнать эко-террориста, который бегал вокруг Кьюера. Кьюер поворачивался вокруг своей оси, чтобы не упускать их из виду.  
«Он профессионал, ему виднее, — ответила Холодная Луна и тут же дописала: — Зато посмотрите, как он двигается. Сразу видна профессиональная подготовка».  
«По-моему, он чересчур толстый для военного», — написала loveronnielove.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд как раз прижал эко-террориста к стене и пытался приблизиться, чтобы тому удобнее было отмахиваться. Эко-террорист упирался руками в его живот и не давал сделать последний шаг.  
«Он не толстый, — возразила Сильверстар. — Это у него такая конституция, обусловленная генотипом».  
«Да-да, это не жир, это тренированные мышцы тела», — поддержала ее Холодная Луна.  
На видео эко-террорист сумел отбросить Петтиша-Гринсуорда назад, и тот, потеряв, равновесие шлепнулся на землю.  
Loveronnielove промолчала.  
«ВЛ, скажи, он же не пострадал?» — спросила София.  
«Нет, — быстро напечатал Петтиш-Гринсуорд, — но теперь, когда его инкогнито раскрыто, боюсь, Полковник вынужден будет уехать», — он поставил несколько восклицательных знаков, передумал и стер. Все-таки предполагается, что эта новость должна его расстроить.  
«Безопасность важнее всего».  
«Да здесь все равно ничего не видно, кроме кипы. Он может не беспокоиться», — снова написала loveronnielove.  
«А второй — это его напарник?» — Холодная Луна опять успела одновременно с ней, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд поспешил выбрать более удобный вопрос:  
«НЕТ!!!! — тут уж он не отказал себе ни в капслоке, ни в восклицательных знаках. — Это майор КГБ!!!»  
«Быть того не может», — не поверила loveronnielove.  
«Разве все русские не должны быть большими?» — Холодная Луна тоже сомневалась.  
«Он большой, — напечатал Петтиш-Гринсуорд, — просто мы смотрим на него сверху, и ракурс скрадывает габариты».  
«Русские должны быть страшными, — поддержала его Сильверстар, — а этот очень страшный».  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд поторопился закрепить успех.  
«К тому же посмотрите, на нем будденый кепка с пятиконечной звездой. Это точно русский!»  
«Будденый или буденный?» — уточнила София. Петтиш-Гринсуорд не стал отвечать. Он не успел погуглить.  
На некоторое время в скайпочате воцарилась тишина. Наконец София скинула капс. На нем головной убор Кьюера и звезда были обведены красным. Следом София сбросила картинку с этой кепкой из интернета.  
«Похоже, действительно русский, — с какой-то растерянностью напечатала Холодная Луна. — Но разве они не враги?»  
«Общее дело объединило их», — написал Петтиш-Гринсуорд.  
Он снова запустил видео. Следовало еще раз, самый-самый последний, убедиться, что его лица не видно.  
— Ух ты, а что это ты делаешь, Вик? — спросила мелкая прямо над ухом. Научившись открывать замки скрепкой, она вообще перестала обращать внимание на такие незначительные препятствия, как запертая дверь.  
— Видео смотрю. — Петтиш-Гринсуорд даже не обернулся.  
— Да не здесь, а вот здесь.  
И палец сестрички уперся в экран, прямо туда, где он стоял спиной к камере.  
— Это не я, — соврал Петтиш-Гринсуорд.  
— Ты.  
— Не я!  
— Ты!  
— Не я!!! — Он закрыл ноутбук. — Ты что, не видишь, что это еврей с пейсами!  
— С теми самыми, которые ты из маминого парика нарезал?  
— Ничего я не нарезал.  
К сожалению, вместо уверенности в его голосе прозвучала растерянность. Черт. Где он прокололся?  
— Конечно, нарезал. Только ты постоянно ножницы в нижний ящик кладешь, а не в верхний. А на них было вот сто-о-олько волос. И они были точно из маминого парика. Я провела экс-пер-тизу.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд застонал. Мелкая козявка хитро сощурилась.  
— И парик ты неправильно положил.  
— Нормально я его положил.  
— Ты положил в левую сторону шкафа, а надо в правую. В левой лежат мамины шляпы.  
Блин! Ведь он старался все делать по правилам. Смазал петли, чтобы они не скрипели и не выдали его громким звуком. Проверил, нет ли натянутой нити внизу двери. Протер полированную ручку от отпечатков пальцев. И после всего этого забыл, на какую сторону положить парик!  
— Ты только скажи, она знает?  
— Не-а. Я переложила. И я могу сказать, что мы с Винни хотели Клео заплести косичку, у нее не хватило своей шерсти, и я отрезала с парика. И мне за это ничего не будет.  
Петтиш-Грисуорд выдохнул. Впрочем, облегчения он не ощутил.  
— А что ты за это хочешь?  
Малявка засияла.  
— У нас с девочками в театральном клубе будет спектакль. Ты будешь духом золотого ручья! Мы тебя будем спасать, а ты будешь лежать на сцене после того, как ужасный колдун превратит тебя в камень.  
— А может, я вам просто камень из нашего сада принесу? – попробовал поторговаться Петтиш-Гринсуорд.  
— У духа есть слова. Как камень будет с нами разговаривать?  
— Знаю я эти ваши два слова…  
— Не два, а десять! И они очень длинные и очень важные! И мама не узнает про парик!  
Парик был весомым аргументом, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд со вздохом согласился:  
— Тогда ладно.  
— Это раз! — обрадовалась мелкая. — И ты мне скажешь, что ты там делал — это два!  
— Сама угадай! — Достойная версия по-прежнему отсутствовала, поэтому приходилось надеяться, что сестричка сама что-нибудь выдумает. — Ну же! Черный костюм. Шляпа. Борьба со злом. Защита слабых и обездоленных. Оружия, правда, у меня не было, но мне шестнадцать, оружие носить еще нельзя.  
Маленькая ладошка легла ему на лоб, и мелкая обеспокоенно на него посмотрела.  
— Знаешь, Вик, — прошептала она, — Зорро выглядел совсем-совсем не так.

*  
Что бы там ни утверждали интернет-психологи о важности теплых отношений с начальством, появившийся житейский опыт говорил, что чем меньше оно тебя замечает, тем лучше, в первую очередь, для тебя самого. На практике это означало, что Петтиш-Гринсуорд теперь работал настолько добросовестно, что мастер-курьер Дэниэл ему больше не звонил. Еще это означало, что он неуклонно продвигался в рейтинге курьеров вверх — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не наступил тот самый ребрендинг, который близился три недели назад. Обновленные электронные системы вместо того, чтобы сделать шаг в светлое современное будущее, совершили прыжок в неизвестность и прихватили с собой рейтинг, систему документооборота, бэкапы на серверах и доступ к облачным хранилищам.  
Ни рядовых работников, ни клиентов эта офисная катастрофа не коснулась. Курьерское приложение, которое сторонняя компания-разработчик совершенствовать не пожелала, работало без ошибок. Ленту «Твиттера» улучшайзинг и импрувинг тоже обошли стороной. Сообщения появлялись там с прежним постоянством.  
«Сегодня в офисе будут объявлены итоги конкурса. Мы уже заждались!» — прочитал Петтиш-Гринсуорд в начале смены и испытал осторожный оптимизм.  
К концу дня — после тридцати доставок — этот оптимизм изрядно поугас, а в офисе, в окружении других курьеров, возбужденных, с блестящими глазами, словно не знающих усталости, и вовсе практически исчез под гнетом неуверенности, которую Петтиш-Гринсуорд всегда испытывал в присутствии незнакомцев.  
Кивнув паре курьеров, Петтиш-Гринсуорд отошел к «стене славы», где по-прежнему стоял стол с железными стульями. Там он бестолково покрутился несколько минут, вяло помечтал о собственном фото с О’Салливаном и, в конце концов, сел. Так он чувствовал, что хоть чем-то занят.  
Через несколько минут рядом с независимым видом сел Кьюер. Петтишу-Гринсуорду стало неуютно. Этот умник вполне способен вообразить, что он сидит тут, потому что боится живых людей. Потом на форуме будет всем рассказывать, как знаменитый ВЛ трясся в сторонке от смущения и страха! Чтобы пресечь подобные мысли на корню, Петтиш-Гринсуорд продемонстрировал сопернику, что у него за этим столом есть важные дела: он достал из рюкзака бутерброд.  
Шум от многочисленных курьерских голосов внезапно усилился, а потом схлынул, как волна, оставив после себя тишину. Из служебного входа, чеканя шаг и высоко неся гордую голову, вышел старший менеджер, за которым почтительной свитой следовали Дэниэл и еще несколько мастер-курьеров. Петтиш-Гринсуорд хотел было сунуть бутерброд обратно, но не посмел нарушить торжественность момента.  
— Как думаешь… — нерешительно зашептал Кьюер.  
— Мои дорогие курьеры! — начал в этот момент речь старший менеджер, и Кьюер замолк.  
Речь оказалась длинной. Петтиш-Гринсуорд вскоре понял, что слова сливаются для него в монотонное бормотание и он теряется во всех этих достигнутых показателях, искренних похвалах и будущих планах. Согревшийся в руке бутерброд тем временем все больше щекотал ноздри мясным духом. Желудок, откликаясь на запах, тихо урчал. Петтиш-Гринсуорд принялся сверлить Дэниэла взглядом, ожидая какого-нибудь знака. Несмотря на то, что их разделяла почти половина зала, его взращенная неусыпным контролем вера во всеведение мастер-курьера была непоколебима. Спустя несколько минут, эта вера укрепилась еще больше. Дэниэл посмотрел прямо на него и подмигнул. Восприняв это как разрешение, Петтиш-Гринсуорд немедленно вгрызся в бутерброд. Салатный лист сладостно хрустнул на зубах, котлетка обласкала язык пряным соком, а черничный джем (похоже, сестричка забыла помыть ложку, которой смазывала хлеб сливочным сыром) только добавил пикантности в общую симфонию вкуса. Петтиш-Гринсуорд блаженствовал. Кьюер, глядя на него, вытащил банан и стремительно укусил, заглотив сразу половину.  
Когда бутерброд закончился, речь старшего менеджера вновь превратилась из бормотания в набор связных слов.  
— И соревнование выиграла… — менеджер сделал значительную паузу, — Элизабет Буше! Посмотрите на нашего победителя!  
Он попытался включить экран, который когда-то транслировал рейтинг, но последствия «улучшайзинга» в их офисе исправить еще не успели, и техника по-прежнему не работала.  
— Кажется, посмотреть не получится, — старший менеджер виновато улыбнулся. — Она очень красивая. Жаль, что никому из вас не повезло… Ну, и на этом все… — он развел руками и поспешил скрыться за служебной дверью.  
Воистину это было самое неторжественное завершение торжественной части, которое только можно было представить. Ошеломленные курьеры даже не сразу сообразили, что можно идти по домам.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд и Кьюер недоуменно переглянулись, все еще не осознав до конца, что именно произошло.  
— Расстроились? — спросил подошедший Дэниэл.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд понуро кивнул. Ему вдруг стало обидно. Разве он плохо работал? Разве он не должен был оказаться в самом верху? А где же справедливость? Призы ведь должны доставаться тем, кому нужнее! Обида боролась в его душе с робостью и, кажется, побеждала.  
— А откуда она взялась? — поднял он голову. — Я никакой Буше не помню.  
— Я тоже, — поддакнул Кьюер. — Не видел я такой в нашем рейтинге.  
Дэниэл ухмыльнулся.  
— Зато она красивая и отлично будет смотреться на нашей «стене».  
— То есть ее что, только из-за?.. — Кьюер нарисовал рукой изгиб и пошел пятнами от негодования.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд мгновенно понял, на что он намекает. И это объясняло все! И исчезнувший рейтинг! И тот обидный хохот Дэниэла! И все эти сбои в системе, которые так удачно свалили на ребрендинг.  
— Это значит, что конкурс был неправдой? — тонким голосом возмутился Петтиш-Гринсуорд. — Так нечестно!  
Дэниэл закатил глаза.  
— Это значит, что в конкурсе участвовало не только наше отделение. И кто-то на другом конце Англии вкалывал не последние пару недель, а с самого начала. И —напоминаю — решение принималось не только по количеству доставок.  
— То есть мы просто проиграли, но по-честному? — уточнил враз успокоившийся Кьюер.  
— Ну да, а вы что подумали? — Дэниэл улыбнулся. Эта улыбка Петтишу-Гринсуорду не слишком понравилась, она как будто была злая, а не веселая. — В общем, облекитесь смиренномудрием и так далее по тексту. И внемлите новости поважнее: завтра получите на почту расчетный лист. Поздравляю с первой зарплатой!  
Он пожал им обоим руки и отправился к следующей группке курьеров. И если шаг его был чуть быстрее обычного, то это только от того, что он хотел закончить все свои дела до конца смены.  
— Ну, пошли тогда, что ли? — сказал Кьюер. — Нам же на поезд.  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд заторможенно кивнул. Он начинал понимать, что проработал все эти несколько недель зря.

Они брели по направлению к вокзалу. Петтиш-Гринсуорд катил самокат. Кьюер, не отставая, держался рядом. Они шли вровень, плечом к плечу, словно соратники, вышедшие из тяжелого боя. Из проигранного боя, и потому понурены были их головы и сгорблены были их спины, однако чувство товарищества, возникшее из одинакового мерного шага, одинакового молчания и одинаковой судьбы, помогало справиться с разочарованием.  
Прошедшие недели казались Петтишу-Гринсуорду сном. В нем произошло так много всего, что события просто слиплись в один ком, перемешались и перевернули всю жизнь с ног на голову. И только одно в нем оставалось неизменным, подумал он, когда тренькнуло курьерское приложение, напоминая о персональном заказе, — мешки с наполнителем, которые надо было забирать из магазина.  
Точно также сработало приложение у Кьюера. Петтишу-Гринсуорду внезапно стало любопытно.  
— Слушай, а что ты заказал? — спросил он.  
— Кактусы, — буркнул тот. — Пятьдесят пенсов штука.  
— Почему кактусы? Мог бы взять аглоанему. — Нет, чувство товарищества Петтиша-Гринсуорда еще не покинуло, но знаниями хотелось блеснуть: промах с кипой до сих пор не давал ему покоя. — Как у Леона-киллера. Он с этой аглоанемой еще ходил постоянно. А потом Матильда ее закопала!  
— Не смотрел, — снова буркнул тот. — А сам-то ты что заказал?  
— Наполнитель для свинок. Моя сестра собралась разводить свинок, ей пригодится.  
Хотя Кьюер продолжал идти рядом, в чувство товарищества с его стороны начало просачиваться ощущение обиды. Петтиш-Гринсуорд не собирался расстраиваться. Судьба Верховного Лидера — стоять в одиночестве на вершине. Судьба всех остальных — оставаться внизу у ее подножья.  
Опять почти синхронно на их телефонах звякнуло приложение.  
— На два часа вверх смену сдвинули, — пробормотал Кьюер и вопросительно посмотрел на Петтиша-Гринсуорда.  
— Мне тоже, — ответил тот, и чувство товарищества накрыло его с новой силой. В редком приступе честности он подумал, что они с Кьюером невероятно похожи. Наверное, они могли бы даже стать напарниками. Они бы понимали друг друга с полуслова, заваливались в паб после работы, чтобы пропустить по бокалу пива, а потом бы неторопливо возвращались домой и перебрасывались настоящими мужскими шутками.  
Не дождавшись от Кьюера шуток, Петтиш-Гринсуорд начал первым:  
— Я вот думаю…  
Так и не придумав, что конкретно он думает, он брякнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Слушай, а на какой размер ты брал туфли О’Салливану? Я никак от мысли отделаться не могу, — это было неправдой, он вообще задумался об этом только сейчас, — вот я брал на свою ногу, а вдруг у него нога больше? Ты случайно не знаешь его размер?  
— С чего бы? Он не мой любимый игрок.  
Кьюер снова замолчал, и Петтишу-Гринсуорду стало стыдно. Дурацкий вышел вопрос. Надо было действительно придумать шутку.  
— Я тоже брал на свой размер, — вдруг сказал Кьюер. — Сразу не подумал, а потом поздно было. Так что, может, на него бы туфли и не налезли. Глупо получилось, да?  
— Нормально! — Петтиш-Гринсуорд посветлел лицом. Мысль, что не он один попал впросак, очень ободряла. — Значит, и к лучшему, что мы к нему не попали. А то стояли бы со своей обувью как дураки. Вот только, что мы с ней теперь будем делать? Я кроссовки не ношу.  
— А я туфли.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Конечно, будь они напарниками, они бы просто поменялись обувью, но раз до этого пока не дошло, стоило воздержаться от излишнего панибратства.  
— Да, незадача, — сказал Петтиш-Гринсуорд с некоторой неловкостью.

Неловкость преследовала его весь следующий день. Он то жалел, что не предложил обмен — и упустил возможность продемонстрировать пример поразительного великодушия, то не жалел: с какой стати облегчать Кьюеру жизнь? Может, тогда и кактусы надо выкупить? И согласиться, что О’Салливан не самый лучший?  
Кому другому он бы за подобную нерешительность поставил красную карточку и выгнал из скайпочата. С собой так поступать было нельзя. Придя в раздражение от двусмысленности ситуации, он даже выложил на форум аналитическую статью про превосходство Ронни О’Салливана над прочими снукеристами. В ней он целых девять раз назвал его величайшим в истории, чем наглядно доказал себе, что не отступил от своих убеждений.  
В комментариях немедленно появился Кьюер, и они схлестнулись в словесной баталии. Правда, их баталия прошла настолько уныло, что не доставила Петтишу-Гринсуорду никакого удовольствия. Частично в этом был виноват сам О’Салливан. Он подложил защитникам своего величия здоровенную свинью, когда сказал, что нынешний мейн-тур он способен обыграть, даже если станет одноруким и одноногим инвалидом. Обосновывать победы Хендри отсутствием достойных соперников из-за смены поколений стало после такого глупо.  
Разочаровавшись в дискуссии, Петтиш-Гринсуорд принялся за другие неотложные дела. Скайпочату следовало рассказать об исчезновении полковника. И Петтиш-Гринсуорд расстарался, описывая, как пришел в дом с доставкой и наткнулся на закрытые двери. Табличка «Продается» жалобно качалась на ручке под порывами ветра, и ничего не напоминало о том, что здесь жил необыкновенный человек. Он исчез. Растворился в воздухе как дым. Возможно, теперь он попытается построить новую жизнь где-нибудь в другом городе под новым именем. Пожелаем же ему удачи!  
Скайпочат рыдал.  
«А как же свинки? — спрашивала Холодная Луна. — Маца, Шаббат и трое маленьких Масончиков?»  
Этот вопрос вновь запустил машину вдохновения. В душе Петтиша-Гринсуорда уже рождалась пронзительная история о пяти маленьких холмиках под яблоней во дворе (эти холмики остались неиспользованными с тех времен, когда полковник едва не заболел бешенством), как смартфон мигнул входящим сообщением. На почту пришел расчетный лист от «Курьера у дверей». Увидев сумму, Петтиш-Гринсуорд даже приоткрыл рот от изумления. У него никогда не было столько денег! Их хватало, чтобы покрыть все расходы на поезда и наполнитель. И даже купить что-нибудь еще! Может, коллекционную игрушку? Или билет на матч? Увидеть, наконец, О’Салливана вживую...  
На этом месте чувство неловкости после разговора с Кьюером напомнило о себе. Петтиш-Гринсуорд плюнул и написал ему:  
«Помнишь того парня, который фотографировался с Робертсоном? Он, вроде, из очень бедной семьи, и ему нечего надевать на официальные матчи. Может, отдадим обувь ему?»  
Ответ пришел почти сразу же.  
«Согласен».  
И спустя еще минуту  
«Отправим курьерской службой»  
Это можно было даже счесть чем-то похожим на шутку, и Петтиш-Гринсуорд пошутил в ответ.  
«Мы к вам едем. Начинайте ждать».  
Черт, осенило Петтиша-Гринсуорда, он вполне мог бы вести «Твиттер» их курьерской службы! Надо обязательно будет спросить, не открылась ли вакансия. Он едва не начал писать сообщение Дэниэлу, как его осенило снова. Он понял, что можно купить на полученные деньги!

**Эпилог**

Петтиш-Гринсуорд твердо решил подготовиться к сестричкиному спектаклю наилучшим образом. Пусть кто-то скажет, что восемь слов это немного, но это на целых восемь больше, чем в последнем спектакле про русалочку. Ему тогда досталась роль нелюбимого жениха. Пришлось отлить себе из цемента хвост, всунуть туда ноги и неподвижно пролежать на боку полтора часа. В сценах, где требовалось его присутствие, он яростно вращал глазами, показывая, что он отрицательный герой, а в остальное время лежал, накрытый мешком, который символизировал волны.  
Теперь же у него была возможность показать себя во всей красе! Погуглив интервью актеров, Петтиш-Гринсуорд понял, что для начала надо заняться глубокой проработкой образа. И раз он был духом золотого ручья, он должен был научиться узнавать настоящее золото. Прихватив из дома мамины золотые кольца, йод и купив горсть латунных побрякушек, он обосновался в уже знакомом кафе торгового центра.  
От начала опыта его отвлек телефон. Мелкая козявка прислала стрип из пяти носов. С того момента, как он на зарплату купил этих чертовых животин, малявка не отходила от них ни на шаг и фотографировала со всех ракурсов. Морские свинки теперь расползались по их дому не только в прямом, но и в переносном смысле. На ноуте мелкой они потеснили на заставке пони, на ноуте Петтиша-Гринсуорда — пристроились при помощи «Фотошопа» к ногам О’Салливана (О’Салливан при этом лишился сигареты, поскольку свинкам «вреден табачный дым», а вместе с ней и части порочного ореола, отчего стал нравиться Петтишу-Гринсуорду несколько меньше). На холодильнике висели магнитики со свинками, на дверях постеры, в мессенджерах плодились стрипы, гифки и манипы. Неудивительно, что вся семья, включая занятых родителей, узнавала их по любой части тела.  
Дисциплинированно расписав, кому какой нос принадлежит, Петтиш-Гринсуорд вернулся к опыту.  
Ему удалось аккуратно капнуть йодом на латунное колечко и мамино золотое. Первая капля посветлела, вторая – потемнела. Способ из «Ютьюба» работал на все сто!  
Телефон звякнул. Кто-то опять комментировал их с Кьюером историю про пожертвованную бедному мальчишке обувь. Сначала Петтиш-Гринсуорд хотел никому об этом не рассказывать, типа, бросай доброе дело в воду, все такое, но потом подумал — а что плохого-то? Вон, Нил Робертсон тоже инкогнито навещать его не стал! Почему они должны быть скромнее? В общем, они с Кьюером написали пост, сделали совместное фото — они, мальчик и две пары обуви — и выложили на форум. Форум гудел уже второй день!  
Правда, Петтиш-Гринсуорд хоть и наслаждался похвалами, мысленно уже переключился на другой проект. Мысль об интернет-курсе, наконец, приобрела конкретные очертания. Он будет состоять из трех блоков: как взламывать замки, как открывать окна и как опознавать золото. Или четырех — если добавить еще серебро. А в качестве рекламы рассказать, что пока он катался в поезде на работу, познакомился со стариком, который в серый дождливый день рассказал ему все тайны своей профессии. Прямо как в песне Кенни Роджерса. Не из головы же тот ее писал. И поставить на курс цены повыше. И за отдельную плату включить личные консультации… Такой опыт, как у него, дорогого стоит.  
— Вот он! — услышал он обвиняющий голос. — Ты видишь, с чем он пришел?  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд недоуменно поднял голову. Неизменно мрачная официантка тыкала в него пальцем. Рядом с ней стоял толстый полицейский, который благодарил его за поимку эко-террориста три недели назад.  
— Добрый день, — пробормотал Петтиш-Гринсуорд.  
— Он что-то замышляет, папа, я тебе точно говорю. Сидит здесь и каждый раз что-то странное делает — то замки открывает, то окна, то сейчас украшения откуда-то достал.  
— Интересные у вас хобби, молодой человек. — Голос у полицейского был строгим, но в глазах вроде была улыбка. Петтиш-Гринсуорд несмело улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Это для сестры. — Он чувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет. — Для спектакля про духа золотого ручья. И домик с окном был кукольным.  
Полицейский перевел взгляд на официантку. Теперь покраснела уже она, но сдаваться не собиралась.  
— А еще я видела его ночью возле того магазина, куда Соммер приходил. В кипе и с пейсами! Спроси, чем он там занимался!  
Петтиш-Гринсуорд побледнел. Та ночная встреча с девчонкой встала перед его глазами, будто случилась вчера. Это был провал! Он ошибся, и теперь тяжелая длань закона собиралась обрушиться на его голову.  
Полицейский снова посмотрел на него, в этот раз в его глазах Петтиш-Гринсуорд рассмотрел что-то устрашающее. У него в памяти промелькнули все виденные процедуралы. Следственные действия, допросы, обвинения прокурора в суде, срок...  
Лучше уж чистосердечное признание! За него меньше дают!  
— Я все объясню, — выдавил из себя Петтиш-Гринсуорд. — Вы понимаете, я основатель первого снукерного форума в городе….


End file.
